Naruto School Situations
by Flamedragon93
Summary: Modernized Naruto one-shot series focused around school situations.
1. Summery

So these are a series of one-shots I've made on my quizilla account that I decided to bring over here. It was originally a quiz with each result being a one-shot instead of just a brief answer. They're all centered around school themes, but due to the ages of the characters this means, high school, college, and teachers. Each situation or class has a specific character tied to it. As for the OC's, its written a little differently than my other stuff, its written in second person with no description of the OC or a name so you can place you own idea of what they look like and what they're called. Thus YOU get to be in the one-shot. So enjoy people. The one-shots aren't very long, they're funny, and a bit perverted or sexual in nature but not the least bit explicit. So enjoy! And expect a one-shot for all of these characters:

Shikamaru - Calculus

Kiba- Gym

Sasuke- Chemistry

Itachi- College Dorm mates

Naruto- Theater

Shino- Anatomy & Physiology

Choji- Culinary

Gaara- Psychology

Kakashi- New Teacher

Kankuro- Woodshop

Deidara- Ceramics

Hidan- World Religions

Sai- Art

Neji- Philosophy

Lee- Martial Arts Club

Some of these are finished, some I'm still working on so stay tuned!

And I'd probably add a few more if anyone requested any other characters.


	2. Shikamaru-Calculus

Life hated you. It was as simple as that. You must have done something horrible in a past life to deserve this. You copy off the smart kid one time and now everyone thinks you're a genius and you get switched out of Algebra 2 and into Calculus!

You groaned and hit your head on your new desk. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ You thought angrily. You could barely understand Algebra 2 and now you got yourself stuck in Calculus.

"[name]?" A surprised voice asked. You picked your head up and looked to see Shikamaru sitting at the desk next to yours and staring at you confused. "Why the hell are you in this class?" He asked.

Your obvious lack of mathematical skills was clear to everyone (except apparently your teachers, principal, and parents). So it was no wonder as to why he was surprised to see you. There was also the fact that the two of you had been friends since elementary school so he knew a lot about you.

"Well... I decided to copy off the smart kid for the last test we took and now everyone thinks I'm a genius and switched me here. Now I'm going to horribly and utterly fail." You explained casually.

"Uh-huh... Did you bother to tell them that you cheated?" He asked while placing his head in his hand and his elbow on his desk; relaxing boredly while staring at you.

"Umm... well I protested! I told them I didn't want to switch!...but no I didn't tell them I cheated... My parents were so proud of me, I didn't have the heart to tell them it wasn't me doing the work." You explained.

"Soooo what's going to happen when you fail?"

"I-...I didn't figure things out that far." You answered scratching the back of your head. You then looked at him grinning. "Hey Shika-

"No." He replied knowing what you were about to ask.

"Hey! Don't say no until I finished asking the question!" You snapped

"You're going to ask me to let you copy off me and the answer is no." He responded.

"Oh come on Shika-kun! We're friends aren't we?"

"Troublesome women. Look you got yourself into this mess because you refused to admit you cheated. You can get yourself out." He answered setting his head down on the desk to take a nap.

"Gah! Evil! I thought we were friends Shikamaru!" You exclaimed before also setting your head down on your desk, though for you it was out of self pity.

"[name] would you like to come up here and do this problem on the board? I know you just started this class so just do what you can." Your teacher called and you looked up at the huge problem that was on the board.

"Do I have to?" You asked not wanting to get up there and you heard Shikamaru chuckle from beside you.

"Yes now don't be shy. Come up here and do what you can." He answered.  
'Uhg. Shoot me now." You groaned as you stood up and made your way to the board. You reached it and then just stared at the board. Looking at all the combinations of letters, numbers, and strange symbols with a blank look on your face.

Shikamaru sighed and sat up in his desk to watch this. After a few moments of you not doing thing and making lame excuses he sighed again.  
"Troublesome women." He growled as he pulled out a piece of paper, quickly doing the problem.

"Um well let's see... first I would... umm..." You trailed off, you weren't even sure how to start this thing. A strange sounding cough got your attention and you looked back to see Shikamaru sneakily motioning you to come over. "Umm Sensei, would it be alright if I borrowed Shikamaru's notes and brought them up here to do this?" You asked, trying not to sound to desperate.

"Of course." As soon as he said that you quickly went back to Shikamaru.

"Help me." You begged in a low tone.

"Here." He muttered handing you his notes and a paper on top that had the whole thing worked out for you.

"Thank you." You muttered before walking back to the board.

"Ok so first I'll do..." You pretended to read the notes as you stared at the problem he did for you, quickly putting it to memory. "Ah! Ok!"You exclaimed and looked backup at the board quickly doing the problem.

"Very nice [name]." Your teacher congratulated. "Go ahead and go back to your seat now." He added before getting on with the lecture.

"Thank you so much Shika-kun." You whispered when you handed him his stuff back.

"Yeah yeah." He muttered.

~~~~Time skip~~~~

You were now three weeks into your new calculus class. Every day you brought your desk right up next to Shikamaru's and had him help you. Every single time you asked for his help he grumbled, and complained, and called you troublesome but every single time he would help you anyway. He coached you through the problems, explained the directions so you could understand, and helped where ever you needed it. The only thing he wouldn't do was let you copy on the tests. You were on your own for that and you quickly came up with the excuse that you had a test phobia and that was why you could do the homework but failed the tests. Your teacher bought that (with the help of some waterworks) and tried to be more lenient with you.

"Gah! I don't understand this shit!" You exclaimed for the millionth time.

Shikamaru picked his head up from his napping position on his desk and looked at the problem. "[name] we've done these problems a hundred times now. You should get it by now." He muttered.

"Well I don't. I mean when you explain it and help me through it I understand but I don't understand when I'm on my own and I don't understand the directions out of the book, or on the tests, or the ones the teacher gives us, hell even my own notes I don't understand." You explained; extremely frustrated at yourself.

"Alright calm down." He grumbled as you started getting worked up again. "Look this is how you do it..."

The rest of what he was saying started going in one ear and out the other as he moved over to help you; moving so your bodies were touching and placing the arm closest to you behind you on the back of your chair so he could be closer. A light pink dusted your cheeks and you stared at his handsome face out of the corner of your eyes.

"[name]?... [name]... [NAME]!" Shikamaru snapped trying to get your attention.

"Huh what?" You asked confused, blinking at him slowly.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"Yes I did!" you defended.

"What did I say then?"

"Ummm... I like pie?" You replied stupidly and he sighed; face palming and shaking his head.

"If you want my help then pay attention to me. Damn troublesome women." He grumbled.

_Believe me Shika-kun. I'm paying attention to you alright...just not wait you're saying... _You thought and mentally giggled. "I'm sorry Shika-kun. I'm bad in math and it's boring as hell. If it's boring and I suck at it then I lose interest in it and can't stay focused." You explained.

"Alright well try to focus. Or I won't help you anymore." He snapped and you sat up straight and at attention.

"Yes sir!" You laughed and he just shook his head.

"Alright so one more time. This is how you..."

You started toning him out again. Your mind wandering off to a daydream about him instead. You have always had slight feelings for the lazy boy but they hadn't become so strong until you started spending everyday side by side with him helping you through math. Now you were finding it hard to focus on math not because it was hard for you but because all your focus kept going to the lazy genius next to you.

Shikamaru sighed knowing you weren't paying attention again. grumbling to himself he got right up in your face so your faces were just inches apart.

"[NAME]!" He yelled and you jumped in fright.

"Ah!" You exclaimed finding his face so close to yours and leapt backwards, only to fall and crash to the floor.

"What are you two doing back there!?" Your teacher yelled as the whole class turned to stare at the two of you.

"T-there was a bug." You lied and looked up at Shikamaru with a dark blush on your cheeks.

You were surprised to find a blush also present on his face. You were confused until you noticed that the fall had caused your dress to bunch up; revealing far too much more leg then you would have liked. you blushed darker and quickly scrambled to fix your dress. You then stood up and sat back down trying to look dignified.

"Sorry." he muttered before looking away, and he couldn't help himself, he had to tease. "Nice legs though." He added and you turned to glare at him.

"S-Shika!" You yelled smacking him in the back of the head while blushing beet red.

"What is it now?" The teacher demanded.

"Sorry I was just teasing her." Shikamaru answered, while rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt woman." He growled at you.

"Well while everyone is nice and distracted from their work I might as well use this time to remind you all that the midterm is next week and is worth 20% of your overall grade." He reminded before talking some more but you ignored the rest.

"Noooo I forgot all about it!" You wailed to Shikamaru and he sighed rubbing his temples. "I'm going to fail!" You wailed. You then looked at him with a waterfall of tears flowing down your face, huge puppy dog eyes, and a puffed out trembling bottom lip. "SSShhhhiikkkaaa-kkuunnn..." You cried.

"Alright! Alright! Stop crying I'll help you." He growled.

"Thank you!" you exclaimed and latched onto him in a tight hug.

"But I'm not letting you cheat off me." He reminded.

"How am I going to pass then?" You whined.

"You can use notes on it. Use my notes on the test."

"I don't understand your notes. They're not written the way you explain them and you got doodles all over the place. It's confusing."

"I'll figure something out for you then." He grumbled.

When Shikamaru got home from school he tossed his stuff onto his bed and plopped onto his bed. He sighed heavily staring at his ceiling. He didn't understand what it was about you. You made his usual genius head spin and he could never resist doing whatever you asked. He felt like a fool around you.

He looked over at the small desk in his room with a thoughtful look on his face. "Troublesome women's got me whipped." He growled getting up and grabbing his calculus notebook and a blank one. He sat down with both and began copying his old notes into the new one, rewriting them so they were simpler and written so you could understand, he added diagrams, and random little notes on the side of each page for encouragement.

Around ten that night he decided to stop for the day and set his pen down to look at how much he got down. "Hope this helps." He muttered. He smiled as he thought about you and thought about the cute little habits he started noticing you had when it came to math. When you were concentrating really hard your tongue would stick out of the side of your mouth and you had a serious look in your eyes but an overall silly face, when you were frustrated you would repeatedly run your hand through your bangs, chew on the eraser of your pencil, and your cheeks would be puffed out, and when you knew what you were doing you got excited and danced around in your seat. Shaking his head he got ready for bed. Wondering what you would do when he gave this to you.

~~~~Time skip again~~~~

'I'm going to fail!" you cried as Shikamaru tried to help you prepare for the midterm.

"Have you been studying like I told you to?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes! I just can't remember any of it! The test is tomorrow! What am I going to do!?" You wailed and Shikamaru sighed shaking his head.

"Come over to my house after school. I'll help you study." He stated and you blinked in surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Sure."

With that said the two of you went back to work but neither of you were really focusing. You were too busy being excited about hanging out with him after school and Shikamaru was too busy wondering why on earth he liked such a loud troublesome girl as you.

After school the two of you went to his house and he let you inside. You were surprised to find nobody home.

"Where's your parents?" You asked.

"They left to go another honeymoon thing. I got the place to myself for the week." He answered.

"Oh."

"Well come on." With that said he quickly lead you to his room.

"If you got the place to yourself why are we staying in your room? Couldn't we work at the table or something?" You asked confused.

"I wanted to give you something first." He answered.

"What?" You asked eagerly.

"Stop asking so many damn questions women." He snapped and you heard him mutter his trademark troublesome. He went over to his desk and he grabbed a notebook off it. "This is for you. Use it tomorrow." He stated, handing it too you and looking the other way to hide a light blush.

You blinked in surprise and opened the notebook. Your eyes widened in surprise as you looked over all the simple to understand notes, diagrams, and little chibi Shikas on each page giving hints and words of encouragement. "You did all this for me?" You asked in awe as you flipped through the whole thing, it had every lesson that had been covered so far.

"Yeah... you needed help right? I thought it could help you..." He muttered still refusing to look at you and the blush still refusing to go away. "Umm...t-turn to the back page..." He added hesitantly.

You did what he said and turned to the back page of the note book. You stared at the words written on it and then at him and then back to the words several times; shocked speechless.

The words _**I love you**_. Were scrawled onto the back of the page.

"Uhh... you going to say anything?" He asked scratching the back of his head nervously.

You promptly dropped the notebook and kissed him; wrapping your arms around his neck tightly. He was taken back at first but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. When you two broke away for air he leaned his forehead against yours.

"Ssoo I take it the feeling's mutual?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah..." You answered pulling him closer for another kiss.

"Wait. We need to study remember." He stated pulling away from you.

"What!? How can you pull a stunt like that on me and expect me to focus on math of all things!?" You exclaimed and he just smirked.

"Because I can show you how fun math can be..." He answered and picked you up, setting you down on his bed and grabbing the notebook opening it to a random page. He looked at it then grinned tossing the book to the side and leaning over you.

"So tell me [name] what's the squeeze principle?" He asked lightly squeezing your thighs.

'S-squeeze p-principle?" You stammered trying to get your brain to function but it was going into standby due to his actions.

"Yes what is it?" He requested again; once again lightly squeezing your thighs but this time higher.

"Umm uhh it's...The Squeeze Principle is used on limit problems where the usual algebraic methods are not effective. However, it requires that you be able to ``squeeze'' your problem in between two other ``simpler'' functions whose limits are easily computable and equal. " You answered quickly, not even sure how you managed to remember all that.

"Good girl." He muttered leaning in and kissing you passionately. He pulled away quicker than you would have liked and grinned down at you. "Now what's...

Needless to say you passed your midterm the next day and math was a hell of a lot more fun for you. 


	3. Sasuke-Chemistry

You hated being the new kid. It sucked, you didn't know anyone or where anything was. The moving itself usually isn't exactly easy and is generally sucky all in its own. Needless to say you weren't a very happy camper when you arrived to your new school Monday morning. That mood of yours only worsened as the day went by.

You kept getting lost and couldn't find your way around this huge school, a hyperactive blonde and a creepy looking red head (who looked like he wanted to murder you for no apparent reason) were your new "locker buddies" as you were now stuck between the two who seemed to be friends. The blonde offered to help you around and got you even more confused, you almost got trampled by a group of screaming girls chasing after a boy running for his life, and you managed to drop your lunch all over the place.

There were only a few things that brightened your day so far. The hyperactive blonde introduced you to some of his friends so you were meeting some people, said blonde even allowed you to sit with all of them at lunch and he, a shy girl, and a lazy guy all offered you some of their lunch since you lost yours, and you discovered that so far your classes were pretty easy.

Your fifth hour proved to be the most interesting so far. You arrived to your AP Chemistry class and were assigned to the seat next to a black haired boy. The same boy that you saw running for his life earlier that morning. You discretely looked him over and had to admit; he was extremely hot. Hot didn't even seem to describe him to you, he was tall, raven black hair done in an emo style, hard and deep charcoal black eyes, pale skin, and very sharp aristocratic features. No wonder he was being hounded by all those women.

However sitting next to him proved he was a complete and utter asshole. He was completely egotistical, stuck up, stubborn, aloof, and selfish. This you managed to gather through the few short words you exchanged before he started to ignore your existence. This irritated you greatly. You hated egotistical people, you felt like you had to knock them off their pedestals.

You were all too happy to leave when the bell rang and left to go to the last class of the day. There the blonde (who you now knew as Naruto) informed you of just who the asshole was. You found it odd that such a friendly and nice person like Naruto could be so close to him, they considered each other brothers.

As you started walking home after school you saw the same raven haired boy (now known as Sasuke Uchiha) walking in the same direction as you. You thought for a moment and walked up to him. "Hey, you're that guy in my AP Chem class, Sasuke right?" You stated when you reached him; trying to start up a conversation. You really hated having to walk alone so maybe you could walk with him for a bit before you parted ways.

"What do you want?" He demanded; hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I don't want anything. We're just walking in the same direction and I was trying to be friendly." You scuffed.

"Hn." Was his response and he sped up walking.

"My name's [name] by the way." You tried again; picking up your pace with him.

"Do you intend to follow me?" He demanded.

"hmph no, I already said we're walking the same way remember. That's all."

He sighed and you couldn't tell if it was an irritated sigh or a bored one. He glanced over at you for a second while he walked. "You're new right?" He demanded.

"Yeah, just moved here." You stated.

"Then listen closely. I don't need anymore fangirls, I got enough stalkers as it is." He stated and you scuffed.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not a stupid fangirl. I'm just trying to be friendly." You snapped insulted.

"Then I'll give you a piece of advice. If you get in the way of my fangirls they'll likely rip you to shreds." He stated and nodded behind him.

You looked to see several girls following from a "safe" distance behind you two. All of them with murderous looks on their faces and directed at you. You looked away from them and smirked; unafraid of a bunch of little girls. "And we wouldn't want that now would we." You stated.

"No we wouldn't." He responded smirking as well as he looked you in the eyes before he reached a silver, parked, Lamborghini and climbed in the passenger seat; mentioning something to a guy in the driver's seat and then they left.

You blinked after the car. You got a glance of the guy in the car with him and could see the family resemblance. His family must be loaded. You also smiled a little as irritating as his ego was to you, you had to admit he was hot as hell and the look he gave you when he smirked at you made your inner shy half want to faint (or squeal in excitement like a little school girl) and made your inner bold/perverted half want to jump his bones then and there. You walked the rest of the way home grinning like a fool.

From then on chemistry became your favorite class. Science always was your favorite subject but the class became your favorite because of a certain Uchiha. The two of you had become friends of sorts. You would have short brief conversations here and there, he would be an egotistical prick and you would retaliate viciously and try to knock him off his high horse. That's what made it fun because that would lead to the two of you mocking each other when he retaliated back.

You also quickly developed a crush on the boy (for which you beat yourself up about for a short while). You couldn't help being attracted to him and in rare moments saw the good in his character buried under all that attitude. However you'd be damned if you were going to show or act on those feelings. You didn't want to be thought of as a fan girl, you had too much fun annoying the crap out of him, and after nearly being jumped by his mob of crazy chicks for just hanging out with him you weren't to keen on the idea of them finding out you actually liked him; especially if he didn't automatically think you were one of them and continued to hang around you.

You were midway through explaining to Sasuke why he shouldn't think so highly of himself and pointing out all of his flaws when the teacher cut in to get your attention. "Alright class we're going to start working on some projects."

"What kind of projects?" A student asked curiously.

"The best kind. The kind where I don't tell you what to do, you come up with it on your own." He answered.

"Huh?" Several people asked confused.

"You're all going to pair up in groups of two and create something. Anything. You just have to use chemistry to create something that you will be presenting in two weeks. Now you can make this as simple and easy as a potato battery or as complex and advanced as you want as long as it's you know legal and you're not breaking _too many_ school rules." He explained. "You'll be graded on the amount of effort you put into it, not necessarily how cool it is. Though if it's really cool then generally it took a lot of effort." He added. "Now pair up and start getting to work." He finished.

"Hmm creative freedom huh?" You spoke; thinking out loud. "This should be fun." You chuckled then turned to Sasuke. "Want to be my partner?" You offered.

"I suppose since they're no one else any better I can grace you with my presence and infinite knowledge." He stated.

"Ok now you're just mocking me cuz I make fun of your ego all the time." You responded laughing.

"Perhaps, but I am awesome." He stated seriously now.

"See I don't understand how you can even get through the door with that fat head of yours. You think you're the coolest thing since sliced bread." You stated shaking your head.

"I am, and you're a loser." He answered simply.

"I may be a loser but I'm the coolest looser you'll ever meet." You stated proudly.

"Oh really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah really." You answered in a "duh you dipshit" kind of tone.

"Right." He muttered shaking his head.

"Aannyywwaayy.." You stated stretching and looking at him. "What kind of thing should we make?" You asked.

"No idea."

"You don't know what to do? I thought you were perfect." You mocked.

"Well what do you have in mind?" He demanded.

You thought for a minute then grinned. "We could make fireworks." You suggested.

"What?"

"We could make some fireworks." You repeated.

"I think that falls under the illegal category." He answered.

"Well technically speaking what we can do is make the explosive powder but not compact it and put it in a tube. Just leave it in a pile and set off the pile. Then it's technically not a firework so it's technically not illegal." You stated.

"And you think the teacher's going to let us do it? I'm almost sure making explosives is against at least one school rule." He asked.

Surprisingly the teacher was totally cool with the idea and would allow you to use any of the tools in the classroom that you would need. However he wouldn't give you the materials, you'd have to figure that part out on your own.

"Alright fine. We can make 'fireworks'." Sasuke decided, agreeing to go along with your crazy idea.

"Sweet!" You cheered happily. You were quite excited to play with explosives (which should probably have concerned a few people).

Sasuke shook his head at your eagerness. He often wondered about your sanity. It had only been a month since you moved here and your odd friendship began. There was just something about you that sparked his interest. You had such an attitude and never took crap from anybody. You were tough and weren't like any of the other girls at this school. He also had to admit that you were hot as hell. It was extremely frustrating to him; the one chick he was interested in and liked wasn't at all interested in him. He was so used to women throwing themselves at him and now the one he actually wanted didn't want him. He wasn't exactly sure how to handle the situation (and he'd be damned before he asked anyone for advice). He tried to drop a few hints here and there but never got a reaction out of you, you took it all as his major ego. It was also a slight cliché but the fact that you didn't want him just made him want you even more. It was a challenge and it got under his skin to the point that he couldn't take it anymore. It was that stupid want what you can't have kind of thing.

"Earth to Sasuke." You called waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Sasuke demanded snapping out of his musing.

"I didn't know you were a fellow space cadet. I've been trying to get your attention for a while now."

"Why?"

"Well unless you wanted to stay here during your next class." Sasuke looked around the room and saw that everyone was leaving. "The bell rang genius." You stated packing your stuff away.

"Shut it." Sasuke muttered putting his stuff up as well.

"What were you thinking about so intently anyway?" You asked as you headed out of the classroom.

"Nothing." He answered shaking his head.

"Man you never open up." You stated rolling your eyes. As much as you talked with Sasuke you could almost never get him to open himself up to you and talk about himself and his feelings. He was so closed off.

"Hn."

"Well whatever." You stated shrugging. "See ya." You waved as you started to go your separate ways.

Sasuke watched you walk away. He stared at you until you were joined with Naruto and Kiba and he frowned. It was blatantly obvious and known to everyone that Kiba liked you. Seeing you with him always pissed Sasuke off. There were several occasions where he even contemplated beating Kiba up, to make it clear to him that you belonged to him and no one else. The only thing that made him feel a little better was the fact that you showed no interest in Kiba either. He shook his head, stole one more glance at your retreating figure, and went to class.

A week and a half later you and Sasuke were hard at work on your chemistry project. You figured out how to get your hands on the materials you needed. The two of you went online and ordered all the materials online pretending to be a home school and using Sasuke's address to mail them to. No questions asked and it was really quite easy. Which was kind of frightening when you thought about it. Everything you could find in a chemistry lab could easily be bought with a simple lie.

"The materials came in the mail yesterday after school." Sasuke stated as the two of you took notes on what you needed to do.

"Cool, we should probably do a test experiment before we set them off in class." You agreed.

"Let's do it today." Sasuke 'suggested' it sounded more like a demand then a suggestion but you've gotten close to Sasuke enough to learn the language of Sasuke, his tones, meanings, and understanding all of his grunts.

"Sounds good." You agreed; you were pretty eager to hang with Sasuke outside of school and see his house. You didn't expect anything to happen but still you couldn't help but feel happy and nervous about the whole thing.

After school you met up with Sasuke and the two of you started off. You tried to ignore the stalkers following behind but it was a little frustrating. It became worse when there was no car waiting for Sasuke and you had to walk the whole way.

"How long do they stalk you?"

"They'll give up in a few blocks."

And he was right a few blocks later and the stalkers stopped following. The two of you walked for quite a while and eventually stopped in front of a huge fancy apartment complex. He lived here? Damn. You stared in shock as you followed him in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Sasuke." A door greeter stated as he opened the door for you two.

"Is Itachi home?" Sasuke demanded.

"No, he asked me to tell you that he wouldn't be home until late tonight." He answered.

"Fine."

Sasuke lead you to the elevators and the two of you went all the way to the top, he owned a penthouse? You were totally shocked as he let you into his home. It was a huge fancy place with two bedrooms by the look of it. His and the others must have been Itachi's. You figured out that Itachi was his brother and the one that picked him up after school but where were his parents?

Sasuke wasn't too keen on answering the question but admitted that he was an orphan living with his brother and the wealth belonged to their family but he wouldn't talk about how they died or anything more. You stopped asking about it when you saw how upset he was getting and the two of you sat down in the living room with all the tools and materials that you'd need.

"So is it safe to set these off inside the house?" You asked as you both started making them.

"We'll make a safe area." He answered.

You glanced around his house as you sat on the floor beside him. The two of you were using the coffee table as your work station. "You have a pretty nice place." You stated.

"I guess." He shrugged.

You glanced at him and cautiously scooted closer to him, hoping he didn't notice. He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye noticing you moving closer to him. Maybe this was his chance, he really was getting frustrated with not doing anything and the sexual frustration was driving him insane as well.

"Alright, let's do this." You stated when you finished making the "fireworks".

Sasuke nodded; snapping out of his train of thought. The two of you stood up and he went and made a safe clear area to do it as well as putting down some metal that they could go off on without damaging anything but the metal that was trash anyway. Luckily you both were using very small amounts so the explosion won't be big or destructive.

You looked over at Sasuke while he set that up and took off your sweater; you didn't want the sleeves in the way, you set it on the couch so it'd be out of the way and went to join him in you shorts and a tank top. Sasuke rolled up his shirt sleeves and you both put oven mittens on both your hands for protection and some goggles.

"That's a great look for you." You laughed as you stared at his oven mittens and giant protective goggles.

"Shut it." He grumbled

"Ok start the explosions!" You cheered.

You set off four different things. You made a red firework, a blue, and a sparkle one. Then you decided on making a flash bomb. The flash bomb being the worse as you managed to blind yourselves briefly after it went off.

"Maybe we should open a window." You stated laughing when you were done with your experiment. The whole living room was full of smoke.

"That's what you get for setting them off inside."

"Hey you told me to!" You snapped while going over to one of his windows and opening the window.

You struggled to reach it and grumbled. You hated being short and hated windows that had the locks on top of the thing. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at you and watched. "You're an idiot." He muttered walking over and unlocking it for you then opening it.

"You're the idiot. You're the one that didn't want to go outside." You snapped and hit him with one of the oven mittens.

"Did you just hit me with that?" He demanded.

"What of it?" You retorted cockily and hit him again.

He blinked for a moment and then smacked you with his own. You stared at him in surprise and he just raised an eye brow as if asking what you were going to do about it. A smack fight continued for several moments before you both grew bored and sat back down at the coffee table to go over your notes and write the results.

"We should make a big one, just for fun." You stated as you looked over the things.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well if you want to blow yourself up be my guest but I'm good."

"Kill joy." You muttered and leaned back onto your hands boredly.

Sasuke stared at you as you leaned back drawing more attention to your chest (which was where his attention currently was). After a short while of bored silence the two of you somehow ended up playing a game of truth or dare. Which could get a little boring with just two people but the two of you were managing to be entertained pretty well.

"Truth or dare?" You asked.

"Truth." Sasuke decided leaning back against the couch while he sat on the floor and staring up at the ceiling.

"Ok." You stated and thought about a good question. "Have you ever actually been rejected by a girl before?" You decided, not sure what else to ask.

"Nope." He answered simply.

"Ha, I look forward to seeing that happen to you someday. Your poor ego wouldn't know how to take it." You laughed, grinning.

"Tsk, whatever. Truth or dare?" He responded; ignoring your remark and the fact that if he were to be rejected by a girl you'd be there alright because you'd be the girl to reject him. You were right though, he didn't know how he'd be able to handle it if you did.

"Uhh... truth I guess."

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Do you like anyone?" He decided.

"Yeah." You answered; not about to tell him that it was him you liked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, you actually liked someone; you never showed interest in anyone. He was surprised but it also seriously pissed him off. You liked someone other than him? Of course you would, it'd figure you'd like someone that wasn't him when he liked you. He was pissed and wanted to beat the shit out of whomever it was you liked now.

"Truth or dare?" You asked, not noticing Sasuke's sudden change in moods.

"Dare." He answered grumpily.

You thought for a moment before grinning wickedly. "I dare you to run out and around the complex in your underwear, flailing your arms around, and screaming like a lunatic and run around the block like that." You stated evilly.

"Excuse me?" He demanded.

"You heard me."

"No."

"So you're gonna chicken out? Wimp."

"I am not."

"Yeah you are. You're too scared to do it."

"No I'm not."

"Then do it."

"No."

"Naruto would be brave enough to do it. Guess you're not better than him." You stated knowing exactly what buttons to push.

Sasuke glared at you and without a word took off his shirt, tossing it at you. You laughed at him while he undressed but you couldn't help staring at him. You were sure your staring (and blush) was probably blatantly obvious but you couldn't help it. Damn he was fit. He had one of the best bodies you'd ever seen.

"Are you going to keep staring or can I get this over with?" Sasuke demanded though inwardly quite proud of the effect he just had on you.

"Shut up. Out you get." You stated shaking your head and going over to the door; holding it open for him.

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he walked out. "I'll start once I'm out of the elevator." He grumbled.

"Fair enough." You replied following him.

Sasuke sighed and took a deep breath while the elevator went down. How did he manage to get roped into this? He cursed that damn pride of his.

"Off you go." You stated; grinning widely as the elevator came to a stop and opened.

Sasuke cursed once more and ran out of the elevator; he ran all over the lobby flailing his arms about like a crazy person and headed for the doors.

"M-m-m-r-r-r. S-Sasuke! W-w-what are you doing!?" The door man exclaimed when he saw him. You just stood by the elevator laughing your ass off.

Sasuke rushed out the door and started running down the street flailing his arms and screaming insanities. The door man looked from him and then back to you. The security guard was also staring at you and you just grinned innocently at the both of them. A few minutes later Sasuke came back bursting into the building and racing towards you.

"Lock the door now!" He shouted at the doorman behind him. "Get in the elevator go, go!" He shouted to you and you opened the elevator he raced in and you looked over to see a mob of fangirls trying to get into the building. Or you did for a split second as Sasuke was rapidly hitting the close door button like his life depended on it (or his virginity).

This caused you to crack up even more and the entire trip back up to the top floor and the rushing back into his place (him locking the door behind him) you were laughing hysterically. Sasuke glared darkly at you while you stood near the couch laughing and clutching your sides. You were laughing so hard that eventually you couldn't stand anymore and fell over back onto the couch; lying on your back and laughing crazily.

"Stop laughing!" He snapped at you; pulling his pants back on but stopped in irritation before he buttoned them again. You kept laughing loudly and he marched over to you.

"I-I'm sorry i-it's just so f-funny." You laughed trying to calm yourself down a bit but couldn't and he glared down at you. "hahaha y-you almost got gang banged by your stalkers." You laughed starting to carry on again.

"And it would have been your fault." He hissed at you and you just laughed more. He glared more and moved closer to you; kneeling onto the couch and leaning over you; scowling down at you.

Your laughter got caught in your throat. Heat rose to your face as he practically climbed on top of you. You tried to keep your eyes on his face but you couldn't help it and kept glancing down at his body; he was still shirtless and his pants were still undone.

Sasuke stared at you and raised an eyebrow curiously. He noted your blush, your sudden quietness, and your eyes wandering; repeatedly. A smirk made its way onto his face (which he noticed made you blush more). "[name], truth or dare?" He asked quietly; it almost sounded sinisterly to you (but also incredibly sexy).

"Ha, not falling for that. I don't trust you. Truth." You stated afraid of what his idea of revenge might be.

Sasuke smirked wider and moved so he was completely on top of you and hovered over you but not by much. "Are you attracted to me?" He asked softly and you blushed darkly.

"I I don't have to answer that!" You snapped; looking away and trying to calm your nerves.

"Yes you do, it's a simple question."

"Nope."

"Answer it." This continued on for several moments.

"...Fine!" You growled in defeat and refused to make eye contact with him. "Yes." You admitted begrudgingly.

Sasuke's smirk widened even more and maneuvered himself so he was straddling your hips and leaned down over you; pinning your arms above your head.."I knew you couldn't resist me." He stated smugly.

Your eye twitched at his smugness and you pointedly ignored your speeding heartbeat and burning blush as you glared at him. "You're probably the most egotistical prick I've ever met." You snapped at him.

"But you love me for it." He retorted with a wider smirk and dipped down to lightly nip at your neck.

Your blush darkened considerably and you fought with all your might to ignore the urge to jump him then and there. You weren't going to let him and his damn ego win. You moved slightly under him, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. As you moved you moved your hips against him and then froze. A wicked grin shot across your face and you sent him a smug look that could've rivaled his own.

"You know Sasuke..." You started; grin widening as you turned your gaze away from his face and down. "I think it's you who can't resist me." You stated the grin threatening to split your face in half as you bucked your hips against his growing bulge to further empathize your point.

Sasuke's eyes widened and a strangled groan emitted from his throat as he fought to contain it. Contain that and the compulsion to ravage you. This was a battle of pride and he was going to win damn it!

"Don't think so highly of yourself." He hissed as he fought to control himself.

Your grin continued to grow to the point where you could have given the Cheshire Cat a run for his money. "Oh Sasuke, I don't think, I know." You replied smugly. Your wicked and smug grin slowly turned to a seductive smile. "Truth or dare?" You asked in fake innocence.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow curiously confused at the change in conversation. He gave you a skeptical look before his smirk came back, catching a glint in your eye and the smile on your lips.

"Dare." He decided.

A sinisterly sweet grin split across your face once more; eyes darkening. "Kiss me." You dared. Sasuke grew the widest smirk yet and claimed your lips hungrily without a second thought. That being the only invitation he needed to break all his restraints.

Itachi arrived back to his apartment late that night and was met with a strange surprise. He was rather confused to find science equipment all over his coffee table and an area on the floor near his kitchen that looked like someone was setting off explosives. That was surprising enough but what confused and surprised him more was his brother's shirt on the floor near the door, his pants near the couch, a girl's sweater on the couch, a tank top in the hallway, and girl shorts laying on the floor outside of his brother's bedroom door. From that room he could hear a lot of odd noises and something heavy thumping against the wall. He shook his head before quickly heading to his own room and turning the TV on a lot louder than needed to drown out anything coming from his little brother's room.

Needless to say there were all kinds of fireworks going off that night between the two of you and you both were happy to discover that your little firework experiment got you both A's in chemistry and started a long relationship together.


	4. Itachi-College Dorms

Ah college, a place to start your future into the adult world and a whole nother game then high school. Now college is different to different people, to some it's a party, to others a nightmare of stress and chaos, some an exciting new experience, to others a chance to prove themselves, but to most a chance to prepare themselves for their lives in the working, adult world.

Now to go to college one can take out a loan, get enough scholarships to pay for it, receive grants, or the extremely lucky bastards who have rich families that pay for it.

[name] happened to be one of those who got to go to college by working your ass off to receive enough scholarships to pay for it and work your ass off to keep those scholarships. You weren't necessarily a bitter woman but you worked for you status and managed to work your way into going into a very prestigious and private university meaning you managed to surround yourself with rich snobby people who got here through their parents wealth. You greatly detested those who didn't have to work for anything. You were honored and excited to go to such a well known school and get such a good education but you weren't the least bit happy about being the poor nerd who had to work for everything surrounded by those who got everything they wanted and got it gift wrapped for them too.

So in this society of spoiled riches, social climbers, super geniuses (of which you detested as well, they didn't have to work either), and the random people who worked for it all (such as yourself) what could possibly make your stay more enjoyable then it already was? (note the sarcasm) Perhaps a little factor like coed dorms...

[Name] wandered down the halls of your new dormitory, you were having a great difficulty trying to find your room in this huge place. You went down the halls staring at the numbers on the doors, somehow managing to slowly head in the right direction. You were also keeping yourself amazed and entertained by the amount of guys you'd now be sharing a dorm with. You recalled how big of a fit your mother had thrown when you informed her that the dorms were coed. You shook your head smiling and remembering that you promised your mother you would take care of yourself and be fine. You also purposely neglected to inform your mother that your roommate was in fact a male.

That little fact left your mind spinning with possibilities. After seeing several hot guys in the dorm already (as well as some... not so attractive ones) you were secretly hoping that your roommate would be hot. You also pondered on what it would be like to have a roommate that was a guy, would your room suddenly become a pigsty? You shuddered at the mental image of dirty socks and underwear all over the place. You were half way expecting to be driven completely and utterly insane by whoever you roomed with.

Whatever it was that you were expecting it was not _THIS. _You finally managed to arrive to your room only to find a young man roughly around your age and frikken Adonis himself. For the first moment all you could do was stand in the door frame and gape at the god-like creature that was to be your roommate. Then in fear of looking like a complete nutcase (or creeper or something) you forced your gaze onto the room and away from the man who stood near the far wall with an eyebrow raised at you. You glanced around the room and were met with another surprise your half of the room was left untouched but his half already had every single thing put away neatly and organized. Gorgeous and neat? You were liking this so far.

Figuring it would probably be best if you spoke now you tried to remember how to speak and walk and after a moment's hesitation walked into the room. "Umm... hi, I'm [name] [last name], your new roommate I guess." You stated walking in and giving a slight wave.

"Itachi Uchiha." Was all he said as he moved away from the wall and went about his business.

You blinked; Uchiha? You recognized that name. They were an extremely rich upper class family full of super geniuses. Of course he was another one of those super rich people that were good at everything they did and excelled in every subject, and of course never had to worry about money or ever work hard. Your mood darkened a bit as you analyzed this and anticipated his attitude wasn't going to be pleasant. However a small inner you brought your spirits back up a bit with a simple line of: "Well at least he's hot." You resisted the urge to smirk as that thought ran through your mind and you went about fixing up your half of the room.

Itachi you quickly learned within a month of living with him was probably the perfect roommate. He was quiet, he kept out of your business (and made it clear for you to stay out of his own), he kept his part of the room clean and organized, he didn't disturb you, he never played loud music or did anything too loud, when friends of his came over and you were already in the dorm doing your own thing he took them somewhere else, he never brought... company over, he was respectful of your space, and he was polite.

In fact he was so perfect that it bothered you. No one could be 100% perfect; everyone had to have a flaw of some sort. Yet here he was, a drop dead gorgeous male, polite gentleman, neat and organized, very athletic and fit, extremely intelligent, artistic. The only flaws you were able to detect from him were two things. The first being the stress lines on his otherwise flawless face (which you thought weren't much of a flaw, they added to his charm), and his obvious preference to be alone. That seemed to be his one and only major flaw. He was an utter and complete loner, he wasn't the creepy kind kids often thought would snap and one day go on a killing rampage, he wasn't the one everyone stayed away from in fear of getting their ass handed to them, he just preferred to be alone and he was such a polite and quiet man that everyone respected his wishes and gave him space.

Everyone but you that is. You picked up on the fact that he kept everyone at arm's length, he never let anyone get close to him and you wanted to know why. After a month of trying to befriend your roommate you learned to understand him only a little. You were able to tell in his eyes certain emotions in his otherwise emotionless face and could read him that way and he would speak with you on occasions (only telling little of himself). You counted yourself some sort of friend of his as he would walk with you to your classes and throughout the day. In fact he was actually quite protective of you when you thought about it. He walked with you where you went, made sure you were ok and that you ate right, slept enough, and when you asked helped with your homework. It was all actually really sweet and he somehow managed to do it all without barely talking or giving any inclination to what he was thinking or feeling. It was like having a silent guardian. That little issue however caused several problems for you as well as you found yourself being the target of several (a large mass) women's' wrath as you weren't the only one who thought him to be Adonis in human form and most of the school noticed his interest in you as well.

"Hey Itachi?" You asked one evening looking up from your homework. He glanced away from his book and to you to signal he was listening. "Would you say we're friends?" You asked wondering if you were right in assuming he cared for you in some way.

"Yes." He answered after a slight pause and you grinned. "Why?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Just trying to figure out how you feel about me. You're a very hard person to read." You answered simply before turning back to your homework.

You turned away from him and missed the fact that he was still staring at you. A certain emotion stirring in his dark eyes. His eyes scanned over your figure for what was probably the hundredth time today before his gaze locked onto your face and your eyes. Your eyes were probably his favorite part of you; he was fascinated with watching the different emotions that would reflect in them. Right now they were filled with frustration as you focused on your homework. He let out a small sigh as he redirected his attention back to his book and away from you. If you were only now able to figure out that he thought of you as a friend then you'd never notice his true feelings.

~~~A month or so later~~~~

"Come on [name], you have to come to the party." One of your friends pressed as you and Itachi walked to your usual spot to eat lunch together, currently being followed by a few of your friends pressing about a party.

"I have a lot of studying to do." You answered for the hundredth time.

"All you ever do is study. Live a little." Another spoke up.

"I have to study. I have to keep my grades up." You snapped; you'd love to go to the party, you haven't gone to one in ages but you had a major test you needed to study for; you couldn't afford to fail it.

"Girl, you're smart, you can do it." The third retorted.

"Come to the party and get Itachi-kun to help you study." The first suggested. Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow as he got dragged into this.

"Look I'll think about it alright." You stated.

"Come on, come. It'll be fun but also... look the only way we can get Itachi-kun to come to the party is if you go; we all know he'll follow you. You both really need to get out more and hang out with some of your other friends for a change, instead of just each other." One of your friends whispered in your ear.

"I'll think about it." You replied once more and they gave up, walking away.

When they were gone you both began to eat your lunches in silence. You were thinking about what they said. They had valid points. You haven't gone out and had fun in ages and you missed parties and Itachi really could use getting out and socializing with other people for a change. You both could go and Itachi could help you study later on as well.

"Do you want to go to the party?" You asked; breaking the silence.

Itachi paused and shrugged. "Some of my friends are pestering me to go. Parties aren't really my thing." He answered.

It was his friends that were hosting the party in the first place but it was only a couple of them that were pestering him to go. Most of them seemed to already know he wouldn't bother. You thought most of his friends were really pretty strange. They were definitely an odd bunch all together. Hell one of them had moss colored hair, another always wore a mask and acted like a kid, and one even had a blue tinge to his skin. The rest were all strange in their own ways as well.

"Maybe it'll be fun. We can go together. Neither of us has gotten out lately." You suggested.

"If you go, I'll go." He replied before turning back to his food.

[Name]! Itachi!" A voice shouted and you both glanced up to see a few of his friends wandering up to you. The two louder and more... unusual of the bunch. Deidara and Hidan. If Deidara wasn't trying to blow something up and getting in trouble for it then he was usually going on and on about art and if Hidan wasn't screaming about his crazy religion to anyone who listened then he was often out practicing more... masochistic hobbies.

"Hey guys." you greeted when they reached you.

"You're coming to the party right?" Deidara demanded.

"Man, will no one give it a rest until I say I go?" You muttered shaking your head.

"Well this douche won't come unless you do." Hidan stated pointing to Itachi. "It's his own damn friends hosting the party and he still won't go unless it means to follow his girlfriend around like a fucken puppy." Hidan explained.

"I think guard dog is a better analogy." Deidara corrected with a laugh.

Itachi gave them both a very hard and a very cold glare. The kind that often sent normal people running toward the hills. Though as we've already established they're not quite in the normal category.

"I'm not his girlfriend." You stated with a roll of the eyes and a bored tone. _'Though I wish I was.' _You added in your mind.A lot of people seemed to think that the two of you were dating and you could see where they could get that idea but they didn't know better. They didn't understand the kind of silent relationship the two of you had.

"Really? You're not?" Deidara asked surprised. "But I thought..." He trailed off glancing at Itachi in confusion.

"We'll go to the party." Itachi hissed; cutting off anything he was going to say.

"Great. See you there." Hidan stated; pleased with the outcome. He glanced back down at you before he left. Well if you weren't his girlfriend then that changed things, looks like you weren't off-limits like the black haired man had said.

When they were gone you turned back to Itachi. "Why'd Deidara think something different?" You asked confused at what Deidara was going to say.

"He's an idiot." Was all Itachi said before turning back to his lunch once more.

Understanding you weren't going to get an answer out of him you turned back to your own food. You hoped the party would be interesting and fun. It should be considering most of the school was going to be there and as odd as Itachi's friends were most of them really knew how to party.

The evening of the party you wondered around your room trying to decide what to wear. Itachi watched you as he lounged on his bed, eyebrow raised curiously. He was already dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black and gray plaid button up shirt left open over it. He also wore a simple silver chain necklace and his hair in its low ponytail like always.

You huffed as you looked over your wardrobe. Finally deciding on what to wear you took your clothes and headed off to go take a shower and change. When you returned Itachi raised an eyebrow once more. You had donned yourself in a sleeveless, dark gray, v-neck dress that went midway down your thighs, a gold chain belt around your waist, dark stockings, black heels, and you threw on a red ribbon around your neck and some jewelry to match and did your hair and makeup before being content with your appearance.

"Ready to go?" You asked when you were finally all set. Itachi gave a small nod and sat up on his bed, he grabbed a few things before standing up and heading off with you.

Itachi sighed moodily as he leaned against a wall at the party. You both had been there for several hours already and you were enjoying yourself at least but he was bored and not liking the large mass of people. He hung out with some of his friends off and on but overall he kept to himself in the back and watched over you, making sure you stayed out of trouble.

"You look bored Itachi-san." Kisame stated as he came up to chat and offered the quiet man another drink.

"I don't like parties." He responded; accepting the drink.

"Then why'd you come? Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi were the only ones that actually expected you to show up."

"[name]." He stated simply; downing most of his drink.

"Ah. She wanted to come?"

"Yeah..."

"Doesn't mean you had to follow her." Kisame stated with a grin.

"She might get into trouble." He answered.

"You're as protective of her as you are your little brother. Or maybe worse."

"Sasuke's the only family I have left."

"So what's your reasoning behind being so protective and attached to [name] then?"

"She grew on me... and... she reminds me of _her_..." He answered; referring to an old girlfriend he had loved and lost back when he lost his family.

"...Sssooo you've fallen for this girl and you want to make sure you're around and able to protect her unlike the first?" Kisame asked; trying to understand his friend a bit.

"Yes..." He answered staring into the remainder of his drink before downing it in one breath.

"Does she know how you feel?"

"Probably not... she's a little dense."

"Tell her?"

"When I'm ready." Was his only reply; he was still hesitating to try the whole romance thing again.

"Speaking of [name]..." Kisame stated and Itachi snapped out of his musing to pay attention to what he was saying. "Where is she?" Kisame finished; glancing around for sight of you.

Itachi blinked and scanned the crowd; looking to where he had last seen you dancing with your friends but you weren't there. His eyes narrowed and he searched the surrounding area for sight of you. "Damn. I only took my eyes off her for a few minutes." He grumbled; he had seen you before Kisame showed up but got distracted, now where the hell had you ran off to?

"She's here somewhere." Kisame stated calmly.

Itachi pushed off the wall and went about searching for you. As if he wasn't already worried enough about what kind of trouble you could get into under normal circumstances but he knew you had been drinking. A lot. No telling what you could get into.

You stumbled out of the kitchen; another drink clasped tightly in your hands as you tried to make your way back to where Itachi was. You tried to move your way through the crowd with some great difficulty and stumbled. Before you fell an arm curled around your waist and caught you; pulling you up right and holding you against them.

"Itach-" You started to thank happily and stopped upon seeing it wasn't the man you thought it was but actually Hidan. "Hidan." You stated with a slight frown; hoping for your silent guardian.

"I think you've been drinking a little too much." Hidan stated as he released you.

"No I haven't." Your retorted stubbornly and quickly downed your drink in fear of him taking it away from you.

"You're fucken drunk." He stated shaking his head.

"Nooo!" You responded with a slight grin.

"Where's Itachi?" He asked looking around for the 'guard dog'.

"Dunno." You responded with a shrug.

Hidan grinned. "Really?" He asked curiously.

Itachi sighed irritably, he still couldn't find you. He searched most of the rooms in the house (and walked in on several things he wished he hadn't seen) and still wasn't able to spot you. He managed to corner one of your friends as he came back down the stairs and they had said they saw you heading back into the other room to dance so he returned to the crowded room. He scanned the room slowly with his skilled eyes but still couldn't spot you. He growled irritably before spotting Pein standing silently in a corner and went to go see if he had seen anything.

"Have you seen [name]?" He demanded when he reached him.

Pein raised an eyebrow at Itachi's clear concern before answering. "She was in here dancing with Hidan awhile ago but he slipped out somewhere with her, I think he took her upstairs." He answered.

Fury washed over Itachi and he spun on his heel and stormed out of the room searching for the bastard and ready to kill. He stormed up the stairs and once again burst into all the rooms (once again startling the people in it and once again seeing what he didn't want to see). Finally he burst into the last room and found what he was looking for.

You glanced up from your hand of cards when the door to the room you were in burst open. Your drunken gaze zeroed in on Itachi and a grin split across your face. "Itachi! We're playing poker! Wanna play?" You asked excitedly and moved to get up but fell right back down on your butt. Your grin quickly turned to a frown as you noticed the obvious anger coming from the young man. "Neh... Itachi? What's wrong?" You asked confused.

Itachi stood in the door frame breathing heavily out of his nose and heaving in anger. A part of him was happy to find he had not caught you in the act he had feared he would but he wasn't anywhere near close to happy about what he found instead either. You, Hidan, Deidara, and a few other fellow college students were sitting down in a circle and playing _strip_ poker. You were down to nothing but your bra and underwear in a room full of guys (and two other girls), all of you were drunk and still drinking, the obvious smell in the room hinted that it wasn't cigarettes that most of you were smoking, and a very content looking Hidan sat beside you arm wrapped around your waist and fingers stroking your thigh.

"Get your clothes, we're leaving." He ordered; finally managing to speak and not scream in rage at Hidan (him still being the main target of his rage).

You blinked at him slowly. "But why? I was going to win too..." You muttered staring back at your hand.

Hidan glanced at your hand as well. "No you weren't. You pretty much lost again." He stated.

"What? Damn it!" You snapped throwing your cards into the center and Itachi noted you indeed had nothing.

"Right so off with the bra." Hidan stated happily and his hand instantly leaving your waist to head towards your bra hooks. He was too completely crossfaded right now to fathom the danger his life was currently in.

The next thing anyone knew was Hidan had Itachi's fist in his mouth, he was ripped and thrown away from you, Itachi removed his button up shirt and forced you into it (buttoning it up himself as you were to intoxicated to do it yourself it seemed), grabbed your clothes, and he had you by the wrist as he dragged you out of the room and out of the house.

Several people stopped to look as he marched out of the house with you clad in nothing but his shirt. Kisame being one of the people who stopped raised an extremely confused eyebrow and smirked before heading up stairs where he heard Hidan now freaking out.

Itachi dragged you by the wrist all the way back to your dorm and completely ignored any looks you two got along the way. When you two reached your dorm he swung the door open and tossed you inside allowing you to stumble forward while he slammed the door shut.

"What's the matter with you?" You demanded while you rubbed your now hurting wrist.

Itachi glared at you before answering. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten into major trouble." He hissed.

You plopped down onto your bed and stared at him. "I was fine. I was with your friends."

"Just because they're my friends doesn't mean they wouldn't try something. Especially Hidan." He growled.

"But I knew I was safe. You're always there before things get serious." You answered with a drunk grin.

"That doesn't mean you take risks!" He snapped. "I can't lose you!" He hissed.

You blinked in surprise at that. "Itachi?" You asked confused; your already red face becoming more red (and now from a blush and not just the alcohol).

Itachi opened his mouth to respond but paused. He took in your appearance of being in nothing but his shirt and he stared; he lost his restraints on his anger and now he was trying hard not to lose control of his other restraints… He forced himself to look away from you and turned to his bed. "We'll talk in the morning when you're sober. Go to sleep." He ordered and went to go collapse on his bed. You blinked in utter confusion at the whole thing but lied down anyway and found yourself fast asleep within minutes.

You awoke the following morning with a pounding head. You blinked your eyes open and groaned as you clutched your head. Damn you hated hangovers. You sat up in bed and blinked slowly as you cleared your brain of its grogginess. As you did so you noticed you were wearing Itachi's shirt. Just his shirt and your undergarments. You blinked in utter shock and blushed slightly. '_What did I do last night?' _You thought concerned before looking around for Itachi.

You spotted him sleeping over on his bed; still in his clothes from last night's party. Well that ruled out what your first concern was. If that wasn't the case then how did you end up in his shirt? "Itachi?" You called and saw him stir. Itachi heard your voice and snapped awake. He sat up on his bed and turned his gaze to you. "What happened last night?" You asked confused you only had a vague memory of last night's events; mostly just the beginning of the party and something later on about Itachi being furious.

"You got shitfaced and I had to get you out of some trouble." He answered.

"What kind of trouble?" You asked worriedly.

"You were playing strip poker with Hidan, Deidara, and a few others. Hidan was attempting to remove your bra before I stepped in." He hissed.

"Oh. Shit." You growled. "I'll kick him in the nuts next time I see him." You muttered darkly. A few memories of the whole thing resurfacing.

"I threw my shirt on you and dragged you back here." He added.

"Man how dumb, I party for the first time in ages and end up doing something stupid like that." You muttered; falling back on your back on the bed. "I don't know what I would do without you Itachi." You added with a smile. As you stared at your ceiling another memory resurfaced. You remembered him yelling at you last night and you couldn't remember the specific details but a certain sentence stood out to you.

_"I can't lose you!"_

You stared in surprise before fixing your gaze on Itachi. "I… I remember something you said last night…" You started. Itachi locked his gaze with yours waiting for you to continue. "You said you couldn't lose me…" You finished.

Itachi held your gaze for a few minutes before turning to stare at the ground. "I can't…" He responded.

You sat up on your bed again and stared at him. 'Itachi… Do you… like me?" You asked hesitantly.

Itachi looked back up at you quickly before looking back down. "Yes…" He admitted.

You blushed deeply and grinned in happiness but quickly frowned. "Why do you seem so sad?" You asked confused. "If you think I don't like you back then that's totally not true-

You started to explain but he cut in. "I know you do. I've always known." He answered.

_'Was it really that obvious!?' _You mentally screamed in embarrassment. "Then why…?" You trailed off in confusion. If he would just open up to you it would be so much easier.

"It's hard for me to do this." He stated; staring at the floor. "Years ago… I lost everything. My family died; I only have my little brother… I also lost _her _back then too…" He started to explain.

Well that explained why he kept everyone at arm's length now. He was probably terrified of getting attached again. It explained why he was so quiet too. You had no idea he was such a grieving man at such a young age. The comment of her brought you back to reality. "Her?" You asked confused though thinking you knew the answer.

"My old girlfriend…. I loved her but she died too…. I wasn't able to protect her…" He explained.

You pieced it all together now. Why he kept everyone at arm's length, why he was so closed off to the world, and now why he always watched out for you. He wasn't able to protect the first girl he loved; he didn't want to mess up again. A small smile touched your lips as you realized this.

You stood up from your bed and went over to him. You knelt down in front of him and took his hands into yours while you looked up into his face. "Itachi, I know I could never be her… or replace her… but if we care about each other and feel for each other like we do then there's no reason for you to not love again…" You stated softly; hoping he understood what you were trying to get at.

"[name], I can't deny my feelings for you… but…"

"Then don't. I'm here for you in any way you need or want me."

He sighed deeply and before you knew it he was kissing you. Nothing intense just a gentle, soft kiss. "[name]…" He muttered before he was kissing you again this time with more passion.

He broke his restraints on his feelings and heart and caved to you. He finally let you in and wasn't going to let go any time soon.

Later on that day pissed off Hidan with a busted lip and bruised face came storming to your dorm with a grinning Kisame and both stopped short upon reaching your door. They paused to hear the certain noises coming from within and after a quick moment decided it was best not to disturb you two today and left.


	5. Rock Lee- Martial Arts Club

People always called you a strange one and you'd believe it too. You just weren't like most girls you were the odd one out, the oddball of the bunch. Other little girls played with dolls; you played outside and got dirty, other girls wore dresses; if you had to wear a dress you were dragged kicking and screaming into it. Other girls behaved like proper little ladies; you ran around like a lunatic, girls were afraid of bugs; you'd squish them and go on your merry way, girls wanted to shop and have sleepovers, you wanted to hang with the guys and be out and about; always active, other girls cried when upset; you attacked whoever made you mad on sight. However the biggest difference between you and most girls seemed to be who you liked. Whereas most girls had their eyes set on the cool, good looking guys (Sasuke) you had a crush on someone a little less popular...

You sighed as you entered the gym. It had been a long day at school and you were glad for it to be over and to escape to your favorite hobby; fighting. You were a member of the Konoha High Martial Arts Club. One of the only few girls in it. You set your backpack down with the others and wandered into the locker room to change into your workout clothes.

Coming out of the locker room and looking around at the club you didn't see your club/team captain. "Hey Tenten, where's Lee-kun?" You asked as you joined her in warming up.

Tenten was your best friend and one of the other few girls here. "Outside talking to and most likely being rejected by Sakura." She answered.

"Oh." You replied looking down at your feet. The door to the gym opened and Lee walked inside looking a little down and depressed. "Hi Lee-kun!" You called waving and he instantly brightened when he saw you.

He grinned like mad and waved back. "Hi [name]-chan!" He called back before getting ready to start the club.

Once finished with warming up Lee reminded you all of the tournament the coming Saturday and to be ready for it before having you all break off and start sparing with each other. You grinned and started sparring with Tenten before Lee had everyone switch and started sparring with you.

"You excited about this weekend?" You asked him as you spared.

"Yus! We're going to win this time!" He declared.

"Hell yeah!" You replied just as determined as he was.

"Everyone's really improved." Lee stated.

"Well duh you work us like a drill instructor Lee-kun. I don't think anyone can top you when it comes to training." You answered laughing.

"Yosh! It's a part of being youthful!" He declared and you just laughed. "You've really improved a lot too [name]-chan." He added when you stopped laughing. You smiled and tried to hide a blush without losing the sparring match by looking away.

When practice was over Lee gave you a ride home like he usually did and you started on your daily routine of homework, chores, dinner, shower, and sleep. Eager for it to be Saturday.

You were surprised to find Sakura sitting next to you the following day in Algebra 2.

"Hey [name]." She greeted as she took her seat.

"Uhh hey?" You replied slightly confused that she was talking to you.

"How's it going?"

"Alright." You replied and she continued to talk to you.

You were extremely confused now. Generally you and Sakura didn't talk much. Although she had a bit of a tomboy attitude (more or less just the violent temper and the mess with me and I'll kick your ass attitude) You two were still really different and didn't have much in common. There was also the fact that you resented her for Lee liking her and were a little envious of her.

The class began and so she finally stopped talking to you. Your relief was short lived however as shortly into the lesson you found her passing a note to you.

_Hey [name], what do you think of Lee?  
_  
The note had asked and you blinked at it in confusion before writing back.

_Why?_

Just curious. Do you like him? It seems like you do.  
  
You froze for a minute in surprise about what she was asking you and tried to not look guilty.

_Yeah I do._

You wrote back and instantly wondered if that was a wrong move.

_Oh. Ok.  
_  
You were extremely confused by this point, why did she want to know about you and Lee? Did she suddenly start liking him and wanted to know her competition? Was she just curious and you were that obvious about it? You couldn't understand but a knot of worry began to build in your stomach.

Come lunch your confusion continued you to grow and you were left clueless as you watched Sakura go up to Lee, ask him to go for a walk with her and him come back ecstatic. You were confused, concerned, and suspicious. Those feelings only grew when you asked Lee about it and he blushed, stuttered feeble excuses and changed the subject before hurrying off.

By the time you reached your club meeting you were depressed and suspecting the worse. You convinced yourself that they were now dating and spent the rest of the day comparing yourself to her in every way you could (which only added to your depression and envy).

"What's the matter with you?" Tenten asked you as everyone started getting ready for practice.

You looked up from your emo corner where you were previously cultivating mushrooms and stopped squiggling patterns on the ground with your finger to point at Lee by the door (of course accompanied by Sakura).

"Oh. Well they're just talking." She stated.

"I think there's something going on with them." You answered.

"I doubt it."

"What makes you say that? Everyone knows he likes her."

"I wouldn't be so sure anymore. Besides everyone knows Sakura's still obsessing with Sasuke." Tenten replied.

"If you say so." You muttered.

"Come on. Cheer up emo kid." She ordered as she dragged you out of your emo corner and forced you to start sparing with her.

When the meeting was over and everyone started heading to the locker rooms Lee stopped you.

"Hey [name]-chan?"He asked; stopping you from entering the girl's locker room.

"What's up?" You asked; forcing a grin onto your face.

"I was just wondering if you wanted a ride to the tournament Saturday? I thought we could hang out afterwards if you wanted to." Lee asked hesitantly.

"Umm sure." You replied confused. You were confused as to why Lee asked so shyly. The two of you had hung out constantly and since you didn't have a car (whereas he did) he always offered to be your mode of transportation and had never been shy about asking if you needed a ride or wanted to hang out before.

"Great! I'll pick you up at nine Saturday morning! Bye!" he replied ecstatically and rushed off to the boys' locker room before you could say anything more.

"Boys." You muttered as you headed into the girls' locker room; you'd never understand their kind.

"I just don't get it." You complained to Tenten.

It was Saturday morning and Tenten had spent the night so now you both were getting ready for the tournament.

"What don't you get?" She asked as she fixed your hair.

"Lee! It doesn't make sense. First he's normal, then Sakura talks to me about liking him, then him and her go off, he's super happy the rest of the day, won't tell me about it, gets all nervous around me, spends the rest of the day talking to Sakura as much as he can, and then gets super shy about asking if I needed a ride and wanted to hang out. It just doesn't make sense to me." You explained.

"Maybe he likes you?" She suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Doubt it. Why would he suddenly start liking me? Just out of the blue."

"Who knows, maybe Sakura told him that you like him?"

"Is that why he's so nervous around me? He doesn't want me to get the wrong idea?" You asked now even more depressed.

"If that was the case he wouldn't be so ecstatic about the news. Remember he was practically doing a happy dance after they talked. Maybe he's always liked you and now that he knows you like him too he's not sure about what to do next?"

"If he's always liked me then how come he can't just come out of nowhere and ask me out on regular bases in some goofy way like he's done to Sakura?"

"Maybe because you two have been friends growing up and he doesn't want to wreck your friendship if you say no?"

"Grr it's just so confusing!" You exclaimed and Tenten rolled her eyes. "And why are you doing my hair and putting make-up on me? We're going to a martial arts tournament." You added as she pulled out a thing of make-up.

"Because you two are going out. You should look nice."

"He's giving me a ride to a tournament and then we're hanging out afterwards. That hardly counts as a date." You responded.

"Oh shut up and hold still." She ordered and you complied.

When she was done you had just a little bit of make-up on and your hair was put into a high ponytail and was slightly curled. "There you look nice. Go check yourself out in the bathroom." She added and you nodded heading in there.

As soon as you left the room she rushed over to your duffle bag and removed the spare clothes you had placed in there. She quickly put them away and replaced the simple jeans and T-shirt you had put in there with a slightly above kneecap length jeans skirt she had brought from her house and one of your shirts, a black tank top with a short sleeved crop top over it, the crop top was light green with slightly darker green strips. She grinned once she had stuffed it all in there and quickly sat back down on your bed just as you returned from the bathroom.

"Looks good I guess. Now come on Lee just texted me, he's here." You stated and you both grabbed your duffle bags and left your room heading out to meet Lee. Tenten was hitching a ride with her boyfriend Neji so you waved to each other and you got into Lee's car as she got into Neji's and you all left to the tournament.

Arriving at the tournament you met up with the rest of your team while looking around at all the other people here. "You ready for this?" Lee asked everyone and they nodded.

"There's also a division for people to compete on their own. I'm signing up for it, anyone else?" You asked and Lee, Tenten, and Neji as well as a few others raised their hands.

"Doubles our chances of winning a trophy." Tenten stated with a cheeky grin.

You all went and signed up for that and soon the tournament went underway. After struggling through it your team managed to come in second place (which you were all extremely proud of; though disappointed of not getting first) and now the solo competitions were almost over. Everyone in your group had been beaten except for you and Lee. Lee was in place to compete in the finals and there was just one person left for you to fight. If you beat him you'd fight Lee in the finals but you entered the ring thinking you probably wouldn't. This guy was huge and was the one that managed to beat Neji so you gulped and got ready to try your best and not loose disgracefully.

That plan went well for awhile and you were able to hold your own for awhile and not get crushed. But after awhile your opponent seemed to get bored and through a cheap shot managed to get in a blow. You glared from your crouched position on the ground. Clutching your chest and glaring with a light blush dusting your cheeks. Taking a quick glance you noticed the ref did not notice where he had punched you but out of the corner of your eye you saw Lee and it looked like he had noticed you getting punched in the boob and he looked strangely pissed, something you had never seen of Lee.

You focused your attention back on your opponent and got up to attack him with new anger. However within a few moments he had gotten in another blow. This time a strong one to the gut and as you doubled over holding your stomach. He did a sweeping kick and knocked you off your feet. Before you crashed to the ground he spun behind you and delivered a hard kick to your backside and you crashed to the ground rolling twice. You tried to get up but fell back down and the referee called the match and you had lost.

You were helped to your feet and lead out of the arena. You took a seat beside Tenten and Neji and clutched your stomach. "You alright?" Tenten asked.

"Fine just not sure which hurts more; my butt, stomach, or boob." You joked and she laughed. "You should have told me how strong his blows were Neji." You added giving him a playful glare. You were pissed about losing but you weren't a sore loser. It just meant you'd have to get stronger for next time and you had gotten to the semifinals.

"I figured you'd have known considering he beat me." He replied with a shrug.

"Don't worry [name]-chan, I'll beat him for you!" Lee declared determinedly, giving you a thumbs up and a grin before entering the ring.

And sure enough he did. You weren't sure if it was because he vowed to beat him for you or if it was because he was eager to beat someone that Neji lost to but either way he went all out in his fight and won it hands down. You cheered happily for him and tackled him to the ground in a hug after he was given his trophy.

After the commotion was over you and Tenten headed to the girls bathroom to change into your normal clothes (along with some other members of your team) and you set your duffle bag on the counter opened it and stared at the clothes.

"Tenten!?" You exclaimed pulling out the skirt and waving it at her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Where are my clothes?" You demanded.

"Those are your clothes." She stated with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Uhg I hate you!" You exclaimed pulling out the rest of the stuff she snuck in.

"Love you too. Now hurry up and change so I can fix your hair." She stated already changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top with a plaid shirt over it, taking her hair out of their buns and brushing it out.

You muttered to yourself while changing into the clothes she brought you. Slipped into some comfortable skate shoes and then let her fix your hair. She took it out of the ponytail, brushed it a bit, and fixed the curls then let it hang down around you.

"There now have fun on your date." She teased stuffing her junk back in her bag and making a bee line for the door.

"We're not going on a date! We're just hanging out!" You called after her; quickly stuffing your own junk in the bag.

"We'll see." She replied with a grin and disappeared out the door.

"I swear she's crazy." You muttered and you left the bathroom as well. You spotted her hanging around with Lee and Neji (both changed back into their regular clothes) and you went up to the three.

"There you ar- oh my God you're in a skirt." Neji stated staring in shock and you glared punching his arm. It was common knowledge that you four had all been close friends growing up and it was also common knowledge that you very seldom ever wore a skirt (and were generally forced to).

"Shut up. Your girlfriend switched my clothes out of my duffle bag and left me stuck with this." You explained.

"Just doing my job as best friend. Come on Neji let's leave them alone. I'm sure they have lots they want to do today." Tenten responded pulling Neji away and winking at you both.

"She's insane. I'm sure of it." You stated watching her leave and turned back to Lee with a grin. Lee grinned back but then looked at the ground shyly.

"You look nice in a skirt." He muttered shyly.

"Umm thanks." You muttered blushing.

"Right well let's go!" He stated quickly and started heading for the doors. You followed him and you both left the tournament and headed for his car.

"So where we going to hang Lee-kun?" You asked as you both walked.

"I thought we could go see a movie if you wanted to." He replied.

"Sure."

The two of you got to his car and then went to the movies. You both agreed upon seeing Alice in Wonderland and saw it in 3-D. The whole time before and after the movie you were joking around and having a blast. When the movie was over you went out to dinner and both sat around at a Greek restaurant joking around some more.

"Hey hey Lee." You called giggling and he looked over at you. You held up a spoon in front of your face and stared at it. "Spoon…" You stated and he burst out laughing with you then picked up his cup starring fixedly at it.

"Cup…" He stated and you started laughing harder; drawing quite a lot of attention to yourselves but neither of you cared.

When your food came you both began to fall quiet and ate your food in almost silence. Once you had finished eating you both left the restaurant and Lee drove you home. When you arrived there you grinned.

"It's still pretty early do you want to hang out here for a bit?" You offered and he grinned as well.

"Of course!" He replied and you both got out and headed inside.

Coming in you found a note from your parents saying they were going to be out for the night and to fend for yourself and everything. Lee went into the living room and started a movie while you made popcorn and got some sodas.

"What we watching?" You asked as you sat down beside him on the couch.

"Ghost Busters."He answered with a huge grin and you both laughed.

During the movie you two had more fun singing the theme song and throwing popcorn at each other rather than watching the movie.

"You get to clean all this up." You stated as you shut the TV off and looked at the popcorn littered couch and floor.

"That's no fair." He laughed chucking more at you.

"See and you're making an even bigger mess!" You exclaimed playfully. You both laughed then Lee stopped laughing and looked at the ground.

"Umm [name]-chan?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yo?" You responded as you started picking up the popcorn.

You heard Lee take a deep breath then watched him shoot his head up in determination. "Please be my girlfriend!" He declared leaping up off the couch. His sudden outburst caused you to fall over in shock and you stared at him. "I'll protect you until the day I die! I love you please go out with me!" He continued.

Once you had managed to find your voice again you stood up off the floor and smiled shyly. "Okay." You replied happily and nodding your head.

"Okay?" Lee repeated eyes widening in happiness.

"Mhm, I'll be your girlfriend." You answered; a deep blush spreading across your face.

Lee leapt up in the air and literally did a happy dance before pulling you into his arms, lifting you off your feet as he hugged you and set you back down before kissing you. You blush darkened but you smiled and returned the kiss. The two of you continued to stay in each other's arms and kiss until you heard the front door unlock and heard your parents come home. Quickly you both broke apart and went about cleaning the room; acting as if nothing had happened while cheeky grins lingered on both of your faces.


	6. Kakashi-New Teacher

You were new to teaching. It was only your second year at it so you were still considered a noob. Still even as a noob you managed to get a good job. As your luck would have it you got yourself a job as a geology teacher at Konoha High. Now over all you liked your job there. There were just a few things that bothered you. The first being your third hour class which consisted of one certain group of kids that had a hard time staying focused once they were all together (aka the Naruto gang) over all you liked the kids but damn they could get on your nerves...

"Sakura. Stop raping Sasuke with your eyes and pay attention. " You snapped as you tried to give your lecture. The class roared with laughter and Sakura blushed brightly.

You've only teaching at this specific school for a month now and you were already one of the students' favorite teachers due to the fact that you weren't afraid to call any of the students out, pranked your students, were generally laid back and fun, had an attitude, and to most of the males thought you were extremely attractive.

"S-sorry [name]-sensei." She apologized, ignoring Sasuke's pointed glare.

"Right. So as I was saying..." Your lecture continued on without interruptions until you were midway done with the class period.

"There will be a test on Friday." You began; making a list on the board. "You need to study your notes, you need to study your past quizzes, you need to study the worksheets that you'll finish up today, you need to pick a different spot for your gum Kiba or you'll be scrapping all the desks clean." You stated not looking away from the board.

"How does so do that?" Kiba grumbled as he stopped trying to stick the chewed gum to the underside of his desk. You had a knack for catching what they were doing without having to look at them.

"Woman's intuition." You answered sitting on the edge of your desk. "So I'll remind you all again, whoever gets a B plus or better on this test can go on the spelunking field trip I'm planning so study hard. Now get into your pairs and work some more on the worksheets for the rest of the hour." You added and they got to work while chatting with each other. You stood up and returned to your chair, working on your computer while they were busy.

Time passed without too many problems until the second reason you disliked this job strolled into your classroom.

"Sorry to interrupt [name]-san. I was wondering if I could borrow your stapler?" Kakashi asked coming over to your desk.

"What's wrong with yours?" You replied.

Hatake Kakashi was why you disliked this job at times. He annoyed you since day one. Everything about him just irked you. From his lad back and casual nature to the fact that no matter how many times you tried to screw with him he always got the upper hand and flipped the situation on you with that smooth talking of his, the fact that he enjoyed pushing your buttons, his habit of never giving a straight answer to your questions, his extreme attractiveness, his I-am-the-ultimate-sex-god-and-I-know-it attitude and-

You were yanked out of your musing when he answered your question. "It's busted. It wouldn't really be too hard for you to let me borrow yours would it?" He asked

"Fine." You responded looking for it. "Now where is the bugger?" You muttered searching your desk for the elusive stapler.

"It's right here, [name]-san..." he stated, whispering in your ear as he leaned over you from behind and reached around you to pick up the stapler.

You froze as he remained like that and you could feel his hot breath on your neck even through the mask. "See? That wasn't so hard." He whispered, straightening up and walking out of the classroom, stapler in hand.

And the main reason he pissed you off so much. His blatant flirting and toying with you every chance he got, regardless of who was around (aka your now wide eyed or laughing class). Since the day you met each other he'd been doing it and it drove you insane. He would flirt and seduce you making you want to jump his bones then and there and then he would stop, slip off with a coy smirk glued to his face and come back later to start again once you had calmed down. That was what bugged you the most, not that he was a flirting perv but that's all he would do. He was a damn tease and you didn't like it when you were the one being teased.

It took you several seconds after he was gone to react but once you did you leapt up and chucked a marker at the door he just walked out of. "Pervert!" you yelled after him.

"You know you love me!" He yelled back (his classroom was right across from yours).

"As if!" You yelled back, by this point both your classes were laughing at the two of you. "Stop laughing and get back to work." You snapped at them returning to your desk to sulk (you weren't always the most mature adult around).

"Stop passing notes to your boyfriend Inuzuka" You snapped at Kiba and Naruto (both glared and yelled at you for the boyfriend comment). That was one thing your class didn't like about you, after Kakashi was done flirting with you it left you in a sour mood for awhile. "Shut up or I'll make you read the note out loud."

Kiba began laughing in response to your threat and Naruto spoke up after first reading the note himself. "Uh I don't think you want me to read it out loud." Naruto stated.

"And why not?" You asked curiously.

"I don't think you'll like it." He answered.

"I'll be the judge of that. Read it." You stated.

"Are you sure?"

'Yes Naruto."

"Ok..." Naruto looked back down at the note and read it out loud "'dude, [name]-sensei is fucken hot, no wonder Kakashi-sensei wants a piece of that ass, I would too wouldn't you?'" He read and the class roared in laughter as your face turned fed in rage, outrage, and embarrassment.

"Detention! Both of you!" You yelled, your voice rising to an extremely high octave as you tried to control your temper.

"Oh come on! What did I do!?' Naruto exclaimed; shooting the grinning Kiba a dirty look.

"Some alone time with you [name]-sensei? Works for me." Kiba stated grinning and you smacked him over the head with his notebook.

"One more word like that out of you Kiba and I'll give you a week's detention with Gai-sensei!" You threatened, smacking him again for good measure.

"You shouldn't abuse the students [name]-san." Kakashi's voice stated from behind you and you whipped around to see him placing your stapler back on your desk.

'Fine. How 'bout I abuse you instead?" You snapped.

"Ah [name]-_chan _I'd love you to but we can't do that in front of the kids. Though I suppose I could come back at lunch..." He replied; eyes twinkling with mirth and scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"OUT!" You screeched and were sure steam was shooting out of your ears by this point.

Kakashi ducked out of the door chuckling and the more immature students of your class were rolling around on the ground in fits of laughter by this point. The bell rang shortly after that incident and everyone tried to make their escape to lunch.

"You two. Stay." You ordered and Naruto and Kiba both stopped trying to slip by you.

"Come on [name]-sensei can't we serve our detention after school instead of lunch? They're serving ramen today." Naruto whined.

"Deal with it." You answered plopping down at your desk and sighing; rubbing your temples.

"Sssooo [name]-sensei... you like Kakashi-sensei huh?" Kiba prodded; grinning widely.

"Don't make me give you more detentions Inuzuka." You grumbled.

"It's pretty obvious that you do. So you know, if you're willing to boost our grades a bit Naruto and I don't mind helping you out a bit. We could spy on Kakashi or something for you." He offered and Naruto agreed.

You sighed and looked at the two boys thoughtfully for a long moment. "...I won't' boost your grades but... I'll give you some extra credit on the test on Friday if you're willing to do some snooping for me." You stated; the offer for free spies being too tempting to pass up.

"Deal." They both replied quickly.

The rest of the week had just gotten worse. Since you sent Naruto and Kiba to snoop on Kakashi for you (which in retrospect probably wasn't the best idea in the world) Kakashi had gotten worse and ten times more persistent. In the mornings before school (which he was now never late too)...let's just say you were never touching cream again thanks to him and the creams next to the coffee machine in the teachers' lounge, during classes he found every excuse he could to come and sweet talk you into saying and doing just about anything he wanted you to before slipping away, leaving you to shout profanities across the hall at him in his wake (much to the amusement/dismay of your classes).

After flirting with you on the first day of his new levels:

"Don't blame me because you're sexually frustrated [name]-chan!" Kakashi sang as he slipped back to his classroom

"Sexually frust- Get your damn ass back here Hatake Kakashi!" You screamed after the chuckling male who loved to torture you.

The following day:

"You should really watch your language [name]-chan. We're in front of children." He scolded playfully, eye twinkling with mirth and coy grin ever present.  
"Watch my language!? you're the one that grabbed my ass!" you yelled.

Yesterday:

"Is this...is this porn?" You asked; staring pointedly at the book bestowed into your hands.

"It's a gift." He replied with a grin. "I thought it might give you some ideas." He added.

"..."

"..." He continued to grin under his mask.

"Get your ass back here! I'll give you a gift! How would you like to get ass raped by your own damn porn book!?" You yelled chasing him to the door of your classroom as he booked it out of there.

(Your classes were now officially scared by you two)

Then there was lunch. If you had to listen to one more remark or watch one more action with a reference to foodplay you were going to snap and make him chock on one of the bananas you always ate (which by themselves were enough for him to tease you with; which he did. Frequently), and of course then there was after school when you were trying to make lesson plans and he managed to turn even the most mundane of things you were going over sound dirty.

You were going to lose it soon. If something didn't happen you were going to go mad. To your luck however something did happen that Friday after school.

You were grading the tests and hoping a fair number got good grades so you could take them spelunking like you promised when Kakashi entered your classroom without your notice (locking the door behind him).

"Grading tests I see." He stated, leaning over you and whispering in your ear like he usually did.

You jumped before glaring at him. "Leave me alone Kakashi-san. I have work to do." You replied trying to ignore him.

"'fraid I can't." he replied wrapping his arms around your waist.

"And why is that?" You replied, escaping his grasp and standing up; walking to the other side of your desk.

"You're too much fun to tease." He answered; sitting down in your now vacant chair and propping his feet up on your desk.

"Why do you tease me so much?" You growled.

"It's amusing." He replied simply.

"Amusing!? You flirt with me and seduce me in front of everyone then leave me hanging because you think it's funny!?" you yelled, crawling on top of your desk and reaching for him; shaking him like mad when you grabbed onto his jacket.

"No I 'leave you hanging' because I can't exactly do you right there in front of everyone, despite how badly I want you. But yes the rest of it is for fun. I have to keep you interested after all."

"K-keep me interested?' Your grip on his jacket tightened considerably. "Damn it all to hell Kakashi you're such a fucken tease! That's supposed to be the girl's job! I don't like it the other way around!" You yelled before promptly crawling into his lap and ripping his mask off. "And I can't take it anymore! for the love of God have me!" You yelled crashing your lips against his.

Needless to say the tests you were supposed to grade were quickly forgotten. When Monday rolled around your classes were rather disappointed when you didn't have the tests done.

"I was busy all weekend." You told them. "I'll have them done by tomorrow or the next day." You added.

"What were you doing sensei?" Ino asked curiously.

"My personal life is hardly any of your business." You answered and just then Kakashi stepped into the classroom.

"Oh [name]-chan?" You could just hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes?" You replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You forgot this at my house this weekend." he stated playfully; holding up a red lacy bra.

Several things happened at once. Kakashi ducked out of the room, blood spurted from Kiba's and Naruto's noses (as well as the vast majority of the other male students) and they fainted, and you chased your new lover down the hall screaming profanity all the while.


	7. Kankuro-Woodshop

You and Kankuro were an interesting pair. The two of you had been best friends since diapers; you stuck to each other like super gorilla glue. You got picked on; he was there to back you up, when he bullied younger kids you were there to smack some sense into him (literally). It was nearly impossible to separate the two of you in whatever you did and you two constantly dragged the other into some sort of trouble. As you grew up people could never tell if you were friends or a couple and friends constantly teased the two of you. However, you never saw each other in that way; until you got into high school.

Once you both hit high school you began to view your best friend in a slightly different way. You began to see Kankuro not just as your best friend but also as a guy and a really cute and funny guy at that. So now as a senior in high school you had a major crush (border lining love) on your best friend and have yet to tell him your true feelings nor knew how he felt about you.

"Damn [name], you're making me wish I was that chair." Kankuro laughed from beside you.

The two of you were in woodshop (Kankuro's choice of elective) and while Kankuro was working on some fancy wooden box of some kind you weren't so good with making stuff and were working on a (crapy) chair and sanding one of its legs.

"Oh baby." You laughed, running your hand down it slower and putting your face next to it and topping it off by licking your lips slowly and winking at him.

Kankuro roared with laughter and wolf whistled. "And you call me the pervert." He laughed.

"You are a pervert. You're the one who was getting all aroused by me sanding wood." You responded.

"He-he you can sand my wo-

"Don't even finish that lame ass line." You cut in as you cracked up laughing.

"Spoil sport." He pouted.

"You know you love me."

"Hmmm maybe. You can be rather mean to me sometimes." He joked.

"Come on you know you love everything about me; especially this." You replied, striking a sexy pose.

Since the two of you had developed hormones you had become perverts and perversely joking with and teasing each other was one of your favorite pass times.

"Hell yeah I do!" He laughed; grabbing onto your hips and pulling you into him.

"Not in front of so many eyes Kanky-kun!" you laughed; placing your hands on his shoulders.

"Well then, meet me behind the gym in five?" He asked winking.

"Cool it you two." The teacher cut in; laughing at their antics with the rest of the class (this was a daily routine for them).

They both grinned and released each other; getting back to work. "Sorry [name] looks like we can't have our fun time." Kankuro laughed and you laughed along with him.

"That's ok Kanky-kun. I don't think your girlfriend would really like that anyway." You answered smiling sadly, it was something that bugged you greatly. He'd joke flirted with you all the time but you knew he was never serious. He always had a girlfriend so you were sure he only saw you as a friend he could joke around with.

"We broke up." He replied indifferently.

"What, really?" That was one thing you did find odd. He went through girlfriends like crazy (almost a new one every month) but almost always they broke up with him.

"Yeah, she cheated on me." He answered with a shrug.

"What!? Want me to kick her ass? I'll do it, you know I will. I'll rip out her pretty blonde hair and ruin that nice face. Just give me the word." You growled.

"Nah don't worry about it." He answered chuckling at your desire to destroy the girl.

"You have bad taste in women Kankuro." You muttered and Kankuro laughed and looked down at what he was working on.

He never told you the real reason why they always broke up with him. You were that reason. He always put you before everyone else and his girlfriends hated how close you were and that he chose you over them. They often accused him of cheating or got fed up that they couldn't get between the two of you and broke up with him or he'd dump them when they ordered him to stay away from you or threatened your safety. Then there was the occasional girl that had no problem with the two of you being close and whenever he got into a serious relationship with one of them he would break if off quickly because he feared falling for one of them and he wouldn't let his heart replace you with someone else. He had loved you since the two of you hit middle school but feared that he'd wreck how close of a friendship the two of you had if he told you.

"Well I guess I could switch to guys if you want." He joked after pulling himself out of his musing.

"Ha-ha! Yeah right! Remember the time that gay guy hit on you? You flipped and clung to me for hours. I had to get Gaara to peal you off me with his sand." You replied laughing at the memory and his joke.

"True. Besides I don't think I could live without boobs." He replied; eyeing your chest and winking.

"How 'bout a he/she then?" You suggested, crossing your arms over your chest and glaring playfully.

"Hmmm I don't think so. I just like women too much I guess." He answered grinning.

"Good." You replied grinning.  
"Why good?" He asked smirking mischievously. "Is it because you want a chance at this too?" He asked winking and smirking.

"Ha-ha sure, totally." You responded sarcastically and rolling your eyes. "I'm just dying for your bod." You added.

"What a coincidence, I'm dying for yours too." He laughed.

The two of you laughed and then got back to work and focused on what you were doing for the rest of the hour.

The following day started out just the same. You both got to work on your projects and soon started cracking jokes back and forth. However your antics were cut short when the classroom door opened. You stopped trying to give each other wedgies and stared at the guy who walked in. He went to the teacher and handed him a schedule.

"Alright everybody we got a new student. This is Gin." He introduced and the class gave a grunt in welcome. He told the new kid what to do and he wondered over to an open spot next to yours.

"Hey." He greeted and you greeted him back in a friendly manner but Kankuro just grunted.

"Don't mind him; he's just got his undies in a bunch." You laughed.

"Yeah because of you." He snapped (finally getting rid of the wedgie you had  
given him) and successfully giving you one while your back was turned.

"Gah!" You cried as you ducked away from him and tried to discreetly fix it.

"Ahaha, so what's your names?" Gin asked.

"[name]." You responded grinning.

"Kankuro." Kankuro grunted getting back to work.

When the bell rang you and Kankuro began walking to lunch (Kankuro practically dragging you out of the classroom). "What's the matter Kuro-kun?" You asked as you both stood in line for your food at McDonalds.

"Nothing why?" He replied.

"You were really rude and mean to the noob." You stated.

"I don't like him." He replied placing his order.

"Why not? Seems nice to me." You answered placing yours.

"He was eyeing you like a piece of meat." He responded.

"Huh really? Didn't notice." You answered.

"That's because you were busy being too friendly." He replied.

"Awww Kanky-kun's jealous." You teased.

"Am not." He replied though it was a flat out lie.

"Relax Kankuro you'll always be my main man." You responded grinning.

"Not in the way I want." Kankuro muttered under his breath as the two of you walked back to school while eating your food.

For the rest of the week Kankuro grew grouchier and grouchier during woodshop. He stayed by your side grumbling under his breath while enduring having to watch and listen to the new kid flirt with and hit on you. He was going to snap soon. Currently you were in the bathroom and he was contemplating killing the guy next to him with the conveniently placed drill nearby.

"So Kankuro?" He asked breaking his train of thought.

Kankuro stopped thinking up ways to make it look like an accident and turned to look at him. "What?" He asked.

"[name]-chan's not your girlfriend is she?" He asked.

"No." Kankuro replied; not liking where this conversation was going.

"Good. I was planning on asking her out today." He answered happily.

"You can't!" Kankuro snapped before he could stop himself.

"Why not?" He replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Because- because she's really not your type." He lied quickly.

"Ha I get it. You like her huh?" He asked grinning.

"What of it?" Kankuro growled not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Well if you're not going to make a move I will."

"I won't let you." He hissed.

"It's not your place to stop me. You're just her friend you don't have control over her."

"And as her friend I'm protecting her. I've noticed what you've been doing around school you've been going after every girl you can to sleep with them. I won't let you do that to [name]."

"Why don't you grow some balls and do something about it then?" He taunted.

Kankuro glared at him and forgetting the drill through scull idea he punched him square in the face and attacked him.

The next thing Kankuro knew was he, Gin, you, and his most current ex were all sitting in the principal's office with bruises and cuts. He was rather confused as to what you and the girl were doing here too.

"Why'd you attack Gin?" The principal asked Kankuro as he rubbed his temples.

"He pissed me off." He replied simply.

"And how'd you two get involved in this?" He asked you and the chick.

"I honestly have no idea about what happened with those two." You stated pointing to the two boys. "I was just coming back from the bathroom when I heard this bitch talking shit about Kankuro." You explained, jabbing your thumb at the chick.

"I was just talking to my boyfriend when she attacked me!" She replied.

"You mean talking crap about Kankuro with the guy you cheated on him with?" You growled.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." The principal cut in as she was about to retaliate.

"Back to you boys." He stated directing his attention back to the boys. "How did he piss you off exactly? You're going to need a better excuse then that." He asked Kankuro.

"He said something that threatened the well being of [name]." He answered simply.

"Yes of course. You'll do anything for your precious [name] won't you? Including picking her over your own girlfriend." The chick spat and you jumped up.

"Want me to rip out your other earring!? You're the one that cheated on him!" You growled and Kankuro quickly restrained you.

"Let it go." He urged.

The principle sighed heavily and started writing things down. "Look I don't care about your reasons. All four of you got into fights so all four of you are getting detentions for two weeks. Now get back to class." He stated and the four of you left the office. Gin and the girl sneered at both of you before they left one direction and you and Kankuro began heading the other way.

"So how exactly did he threaten me?" You asked as the two of you walked.

"He was going to ask you out." He answered.

"You're right that is a danger to my well being." You joked.

"It would have been if you said yes. He's a dick and was just trying to get into your pants." He answered.

"Oh. Well in that case thank you Kuro-kun." You stated hugging him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Umm look [name]. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked; thinking now was a good time to tell you.

"Sure, what's up?" You asked as the bell rang and people started heading to class.

Kankuro looked at you for a moment then pulled you into his arms and kissed you. You froze in shock; not believing what was happening. You pinched yourself to make sure you weren't dreaming and when you found out you were indeed not you smiled into the kiss and returned it; wrapping your arms around him tightly.

"I see talking wasn't exactly what you had in mind." You joked when the two of you broke away for air and Kankuro rested his forehead on yours.

"I love you." He whispered and you stared at him in shock.

"Seriously?" You asked in disbelief and he nodded. You grinned and kissed him again. "Ditto." You replied and this time he grinned and kissed you once more.

Kankuro pushed you against the wall and your back hit the lockers but you ignored it as your kissing intensified. You tugged on his hair and clutched him tightly as his tongue intruded your mouth and hands wandered to your body.

You both continued to make out passionately for several minutes before a voice sounded from behind you. "Hey! Cut it out and get to class you two! Before I give you a detention!" You both heard a teacher yell from the classroom across the hall.

You and Kankuro both jumped and moved away from each other while blushing intensely. "S-sorry. We're going now." Kankuro called back to the teacher and grabbed your hand pulling you down the hall.

"You ok there [name]-chan? You seem a little flushed." Kankuro teased as you walked; a cocky grin glued to his face.

"Shut up!" You snapped your already red and flushed face becoming redder with a blush. You turned to glare at him but stopped when you got a good look at him and grinned cheekily. "You shouldn't talk Kanky-kun. Excited are we?"You teased staring at his obvious excitement.

"Well can you blame me?" He replied; not ashamed in the slightest and you chuckled.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" You asked hopefully.

"Of course." He replied and you grinned.

You slipped your hand out of his and stopped him from walking. Wrapping your arms around his neck tightly you stood on your tippy toes and whispered in his ear. "Meet me behind the gym in five?" You whispered and gave him a peck on the lips before darting off.

Kankuro stood there shocked before his usual cocky grin was back in place and he ran after you.


	8. Kiba-Gym

"You're slacking [name]!"

"Shut it!"

"You should lay off all that chocolate. Or do you just like the view of my ass from back there?"

"As if! I swear I'm going to kick your ass Inuzuka!"

"So you are obsessed with it!"

"You're a moron!"

Your relationship with Kiba could be summed up in a few short words really and that relationship (or lack thereof) was bitter rivals; border lining enemies. The two of you had been next-door neighbors since you were in diapers and right off the bat you were trying to fight each other when you were still in the play pins and seeing as your parents were friends and thus always forced the two of you to hang out things just advanced from there. Now as juniors in high school things between you two were pretty intense (much to the enjoyment of your friends). Each day you would find any excuse to get into an argument, trip each other, flick things at each other, always one up each other in every class, place different bets everyday in gym, actually fight each other, and of course embarrass the hell out of each other. That was your favorite pass time and you tried as much as possible, you would pass him in the hall and pants him right in front of everyone, he would see you walking by in a skirt and push you over so it will fly up and everyone could see your underwear, you'd find him hitting on girls and you'd make some type of snide remark to ruin his chances, guys would try to flirt with you and he'd ruin your chances as well, and all hell broke loose whenever one of you got a boyfriend or girlfriend. Those times were filled with nothing but mockery, teasing, telling the boy or girl humiliating stories about the other, asking extremely inappropriate questions and so on. Ultimately leading into a break up; this was usually followed by more taunting.

At the moment the two of you were in gym and were racing around the track. You were much more agile then Kiba was but he was a hell of a lot faster than you. After a few more laps around the track Kiba ended up winning the race but not by much.

"Looks like I win again." Kiba stated as he came over to you.

You glared at him while chugging your bottle of water. "Whatever dog boy." You muttered when you finished downing your drink.

"Well I believe that'll be 10 bucks then." He continued with a wide grin.

"Yeah, yeah does it look like I have pockets on me? I'll give you the money after class." You responded.

Unfortunately you wore the typical gym uniform. Boys wore gym shorts and a white t-shirt, and girls wore shorts that looked/felt more like underwear rather than shorts and white shirts.

"Well I'd say you could stuff your wallet in your bra but there's barely enough room for you boobs in there let alone your wallet." He stated.

"Uhg shut up." You growled trying to ignore him.

"Same with your ass, like I said you really need to lay off the chocolate. It looks like it's about to burst through those shorts [name]." He added as you turned to walk away from him.

You paused, blushed, and scowled before turning around with a wide smirk. "I'd say you need bigger shorts too but you're so small you don't have to worry about your pants being too tight. You can barely even tell you have a package in the first place." You retorted and he scowled.

"And how would you know how small I am?"

"Ah so you admit it?"

"What? No. It's not small. Hell it's bigger than anything you've ever seen."

"I highly doubt that. You know they have things that can help with your

_little _problem. You're probably really quick too; you know there's stuff to help with your stamina too right?"

"Would you like me to prove you wrong on both accounts?" He retorted.

"I'm good. You couldn't get me to sleep with you even if I was drunk off my ass and stoned."

"Whatever, you couldn't handle me anyway." He responded.

"Yeah ok." You snorted shaking your head.

And that was basically how things went for you two. You'd place some bets, argue over everything under the sun, and make fun of each other anyway you could, and repeat. Some of your friends were convinced that you two secretly liked each other but both of you were quick to shoot that idea down faster than Choji devours a bag of chips.

As the bell rang and you were all dismissed from gym Kiba was quick to catch you leaving to your next class. "You know I was thinking, if we keep placing bets like this I could make a steady income." He stated as he reached you, his hint that he wanted his money.

"And I was thinking, if you keep annoying me like this then I could finally put my shovel and big black bag to a good use." You retorted as you pulled out your wallet.

"You're the one that keeps agreeing to bet money against me in a race." He responded as he took the ten dollars.

"Don't you have some dumb bimbos to hit on Inuzuka?" You grumbled as he followed you down the hall.

"Maybe, don't you have some assholes waiting to ask you out?"

"Maybe, I swear the chicks you flirt with must be blind."

"Not as blind as the guys delusional enough to like you are." He retorted.

You guys started going at it before your separate ways to get to class but managed to shove each other into a wall and lockers before splitting up and already thinking up ways to torment each other on the walk home because of course since you lived next door to each other you had to end up walking together.

You arrived to your next class and sat down next to Hinata. "What happened to your side [name]?" She asked as you sat down.

"Kiba pushed me into a locker." You answered; rubbing the red mark from hitting the locker.

"Before or after you pushed him into a wall?" She replied with a small smile.

"After." You replied with a grin.

"You two are such abusive friends." Lee stated.

"I wouldn't really say we're friends... more like we're people we hate but are forced to interact with on a regular basis."

"I don't think that's completely true. If you really hated each other then you could easily not have anything to do with each other at all. I think you guys like antagonizing each other." Lee replied.

"He has a good point." Hinata muttered shyly.

"Well, it is pretty fun screwing with him all the time but he's still a sexist, perverted asshole who refuses to leave me alone and I'm not going to sit there and take it. He's a dick to me so I'll be a bitch back."

"I still think you guys like each other in some way, even if that just means you like screwing with each other." Lee replied.

"Eh, I say we have a love hate relationship going on then. We love to hate each other." You decided and faced the front of the class as it began.

Hinata smiled slightly while shaking her head. She was friends to both you and Kiba and often found herself in the middle. This, in most cases meant she was being pressured into giving each of you dirt on the other person. However as a childhood friend of Kiba's she was closer to him then she was to you and knew one thing about Kiba that you didn't; something that she refused to tell you even when you were the most persistent with wanting info on Kiba. That something just so happened to be Kiba's true feelings towards you. Something he confided into Hinata back in middle school.

Ironically enough Kiba was having a similar conversation in his class with Naruto. Another one of your friends that often found himself stuck in the middle. Like Hinata was to Kiba he was closer to you then to him and you confided with him; which was generally a mistake most of the time with his big mouth. However, one secret of yours that he did keep to himself and never spoke of was the _little _crush you had on the dog lover.

The following day was raining but didn't start any differently than any other day. As you all came out of the locker rooms for gym (with a switched uniform of black shirts instead of white) you saw the teacher had decided to let everyone play in the rain like they wanted to but to play in it; you had to play mud volleyball, girls vs. boys. You and Kiba grinned widely at this. A serious bet was almost always placed by one of you when it came to playing some type of sport against each other. You both made a beeline over to the other with almost sadistic grins glued to your faces.

"So what's the amount going to be this time [name]? I was thinking I could treat myself to dinner tonight." Kiba stated with a wide grin.

"I say we change the stakes this time. How 'bout we bet something other than money..."

"Go on..." Kiba urged eagerly.

"How 'bout the loser gets to be the winner's slave for the weekend? I'm in need of someone cleaning my house." You stated.

"Alright but _when_ I win and you're my slave I want you in a French maid outfit." Kiba decided with a wide grin.

"Fucken pervert." You grumbled before adding "As long as you wear the same too when_ I _win." You grinned.

"Didn't know you were into that kinky stuff but alright it's a deal." Kiba smirked and you smacked him over the head.

"You're a disgusting pervert you know that." You growled.

"Hey you're the one that wants to see me in a maid outfit." Kiba retorted.

"Oh shut up." You snapped.

"So it's a bet then, loser's the winner's slave for the weekend and has to wear a French maid outfit." Kiba stated sticking his hand out for you to shake.

"Right, can't wait to get that blackmail on you." You stated shaking his hand and then walking off.

Everyone was ushered outside of the gym and into the rain, heading over to the volleyball court that was now a giant pit of knee deep soupy mud. Being the immature children that all high schoolers are everyone quickly rushed into the mud and managed to play in it for a few minutes before they were ordered to form their teams and start the game.

"Ready to lose?"Kiba called to you from the other side of the net.

"Not a chance, I'm winning this bet." You retorted.

The game started and went good for awhile. However as the game progressed people began having more fun playing in the mud and paid less attention to the game. Much to your annoyance, you had a weekend of slavery dependent on this game. However soon the teacher realize this was pointless and called the game early and allowing everyone just to have fun before they had to go back to the locker rooms and shower.

Unfortunately for you when the teacher called the game the boys team was winning by one point. Just going off the sadistic grin Kiba sent you, you knew you were screwed.

"So maid outfit this weekend." Kiba stated as he approached you. "Now to think of what to make you do as my slave." He added.

"Whatever the teacher called the game it doesn't count." You retorted.

"Uh yeah it does, we were the winners. The game just stopped early." He answered. "You agreed to the bet so own up." He added.

"I hate you Kiba." You growled in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah love you too [name]." He grinned. "So I'm assuming you don't already have a maid outfit so I'll happily pick one out for you after school today." He added and smirked widely. "I'll just need to know your size so I can be sure to get one that your ass and boobs actually fit into... for the most part anyway." He finished with a perverted grin.

"You're such a pig!" You growled while a burning blush scorched across your face as you thought of the outfit he was going to force you into. You glared and shoved him backwards; knocking him flat onto his back in the mud.

Kiba stared up at you in the rain in utter shock for a moment before shaking his head and smirking. As you turned to walk away from him he scooped up a huge mud ball, aimed, and fired.

You froze in utter shock as a heavy force splatter across your backside and you reached your hand back to your butt only to find the glob of mud on it. You spun around to yell at Kiba but got smacked directly in the face with another pile of mud.

Glaring murderously you started chucking mud at him left and right and Kiba tried to get out of the way but managed to get pelted by them anyway. A mud ball fight quickly broke out between everyone and the teacher got the hell out of range.

Grinning Kiba maneuvered around the flying mud balls and got close to you. He quickly shoved you face first into the mud.

You fell to the ground and shrieked before landing face first into the mud. You picked yourself up out of the mud and glared daggers at him before you just leapt up and tackled him. The two of you began to wrestle violently.

The two of you rolled around in the mud, tried to leap up and got dragged back down by the other, got up and managed to run a few feet before getting smacked with a mud ball, tackled one another, and so on. However the thing you both found to be a bit odd throughout this whole ordeal was that instead of shouting death threats and profanity at each other you two were laughing your heads off. Both of you had wide smiles glued to your faces and were having a blast.

Soon you again found yourself being tackled by Kiba and you both crashed into the ground, mud splattering in all directions, and you both laughing like crazy. You both started rolling all over again, each trying to pin the other down under them. Finally you stopped when you rolled into a particularly deep spot in the mud pit and you felt yourself sink a little.

"Kiba, your fat ass is making us sink." You laughed and Kiba just laughed back.

"I think that's your ass making us sink [name] not mine." He laughed.

"Yeah well whatever you're heavy so get up dog boy." You grinned.

He grinned back but didn't get up. Instead you felt one of his arms coil around you tightly and the other hand reached out and brushed some of your muddy hair out of your face.

"Kiba?" You asked confused and a blush started to appear on your face (even visible under the mud).

He gave you that cocky smirk of his and before you could respond his lips were on top of yours. You laid there frozen for a moment while you tried to process just what was happening.

Kiba was kissing you?

Still in complete and utter shock you began to kiss back and your arms hesitantly reached out and wrapped around his neck. You felt him grin into the kiss and suddenly the kiss became a lot more passionate. It quickly became a heated frenzy of mouths, teeth, tongues, and hands and you both started rolling all over the place again. Only this time you both were adjoined at the mouth it seemed.

When finally you needed to break for air you pulled away from one another. You were on top of Kiba this time so you grinned down at him the best you could with mud, hair, and rain water in your eyes. Kiba grinned back and reached out again to cup your face and brush your hair back causing your already blushing face to blush more.

"So where'd _that _suddenly come from?" You asked as you tried to regain your normal breathing.

"I'd say from years of sexual tension." He replied as he pulled your face back down towards his and the kissing frenzy began all over again.

"Uhh... guys? Hate to break up your little love fest but uh the teacher's coming back." Naruto called to you. Several of your classmates now noticed what was going on down in the mud below them and were staring in utter shock. Naruto got no response from the two of you so he smirked and chucked a big pile of mud at your heads to get your attention.

"What the hell!?" Both of you exclaimed as the glob of mud smacked into your heads. "What's the matter with you Naruto?" Kiba demanded.

"Teacher." Naruto responded and pointed to him.

"Oh. Shit." Kiba responded and you both quickly shot up from the mud blushing deeply as you now realized you had been making out in front of your whole gym class.

"Nice guys." Someone muttered shaking their head at the two of you.

"Everyone back to the gym, you need to get cleaned up before your next class." The teacher called when he returned to you all (after deeming it safe from flying mud).

You and Kiba grinned at each other cheekily before walking back to the gym together. Kiba quickly grabbed your hand once you made it out of the mud and onto solid ground and you looked down at your entwined hands with a smile. "So years of sexual tension huh?" You asked as you walked.

"Yep." Kiba replied. "I've... kinda... liked you since middle school..." He confessed.

"So have I. Tormenting was just too much fun." You laughed and pecked him on the cheek.

"Got that right." He replied and stopped as you were now outside of the locker rooms. He pulled you into his arms and grinned down at you. "But now you're my girl and I don't have to torment you just to get your attention anymore." He muttered and kissed you.

You smiled and pulled away from him after the kiss, heading to the locker room. "It's a yes but thanks for telling me I'm your girlfriend instead of asking." You laughed.

"Well I took the heated make out in the mud as a sign." He laughed and smirked as you blushed.

You started to the locker room again and something occurred to him. He grinned widely and called out to you before you went inside. "By the way [name], I still won that bet. You're my slave for the weekend." He called to you and you shot him a slightly amused and slightly annoyed look. However your face flared up like it was on fire when you noticed the grin he was sending you and the glint of lust in his eyes.

Understanding the hint he was getting at you raced into the locker room with a beet red face. Leaving a laughing but also whole heartedly serious Kiba behind you. He went into the boy's locker room happily thinking about this weekend, his house, a skimpy maid outfit, and you doing anything he says.


End file.
